Guilty Pleasures
by ValeriaFatale
Summary: Edward est le dirigeant d'une agence de publicité. Bella qui travaille pour lui, est une de ses meilleures collaboratrices. Se laisseront-ils tenter par les plaisirs coupables ? All Human
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Puisque l'on m'a demandé une suite de l'OS que j'avais écrit sur le forum damn addict of lemon fanfic, voila Guilty Pleasures, la fiction qui en découle. Vous retrouverez l'OS Closer en chapitre 1 et j'espère que la suite vous plaira... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Bisous**

**Disclamer : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à SM. Je ne fais que lui emprunter même si j'avoue que l'idée que Eddy m'appartienne... Bref, vous avez compris !**

**Musique du prologue :** Manda Rin - Guilty Pleasure (http: / www . you tube . com / watch?v=ujzsSZGolWQ)

* * *

**Prologue **

**_POV Bella :_**

"GOOD MORNING MANAMI ! Il est 7h ! Pour ceux qui se réveillent à peine, j'espère que la chanson qui va suivre va les motiver à finir la semaine en beauté et pour ceux qui sont déjà au boulot, qu'elle leur mette la patate ! »

Arghhh !

Je jetai mon coussin sur le radio-réveil pour le faire taire. Malheureusement, à part se casser la gueule dans un bruit plutôt bizarre, il ne voulut rien entendre. La musique énergique de _Manda Rin _continua et finit du coup par me réveiller complètement. Je haïssais cette chose horrible qui me torturait tous les jours…

- Toc Toc !

- Fous-moi la paix… Grognai-je.

- T'es sure ? Bon, tant pis pour toi… Dire que je suis allée te chercher ton Venti Mocha Blanc et tes muffins aux myrtilles… Je les mangerai, pas grave !

- Reviens ici tout de suite sorcière ! Hélai-je en m'asseyant dans mon lit.

- Comment tu es ! Sorcière ? Moi ? Ta meilleure amie ? Alors que je n'aspire qu'à adoucir la SORCIÈRE que TU es le matin en t'amenant tes petits plaisirs coupables au lit ?

Elle ne changera jamais… 7h du matin et elle est déjà sur les chapeaux de roues alors qu'elle s'est couchée au minimum vers 3h… Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'est même pas adepte des amphétamines ou d'une quelconque autre substance ! Non, chez Alice Brandon c'est naturel… Je la connais depuis mon enfance, elle est ma meilleure amie, ma colocataire et également ma pire ennemie lorsqu'il s'agit de mes relations amoureuses… On a pas grand-chose en commun mais ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ?

Là où moi je suis réfléchie, elle est impulsive. Je suis plutôt casanière, elle est fêtarde. Elle est accro à la mode, j'adore les basiques… Attention, j'aime m'occuper de moi et me sentir femme mais je n'accorde aucune importance à la marque de mes vêtements. Tant qu'ils sont agréables à porter et qu'ils me mettent en valeur, je pourrais porter du premier prix. Pas Alice.

Je me frottai le visage tandis qu'elle s'affalait à plat ventre sur mon lit avec mon café et un sac en papier dans les mains.

- T'as prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- La routine Alice… Métro, boulot, dodo… Et toi ?

- Ce que tu peux être barbante des fois… Mais bon, je comprends… Le monde de la pub est tellement éprouvaaant ! Se moqua-t-elle.

Je ne relevai pas. Cela n'aurait servi à rien… Oui, mon boulot était éprouvant ! Non pas à cause d'une quelconque charge de travail excessive ou autre mais essayez de passer toutes vos journées au milieu des bimbos insipides et des mannequins masculins sans faire une crise d'apoplexie avant la soirée. Soit vous parlez avec des blondes écervelées comme ma secrétaire, soit vous devez diriger des modèles tous plus beaux les uns que les autres… Je ne me trouvais pas exceptionnelle même si je savais être jolie. Entre mes envies de meurtres pour oser me faire complexer et mes crises d'hormones en folie, j'avais un niveau de stress plutôt élevé ! Et cela était sans compter sur le patron…

Edward Cullen. 28ans. Dirigeant de la Cullen Add. Célibataire.

Le meilleur parti de la ville de Manami. Grand, musclé juste ce qu'il faut, des yeux verts à vous faire croire que le jade est plus précieux que l'émeraude, une mâchoire carrée vous donnant des rêves de morsures… Bref, LA bombe atomique selon toutes les filles de la boîte ! Il a son bureau juste à coté du mien. Pour moi, ce n'est que mon patron. Fricoter avec lui serait anti-professionnel. Ça pourrait me couter ma carrière dans le milieu en entachant mon image. J'aime mon boulot, il est donc hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit qui puisse nuire à ma réputation. De toute manière, la question ne se pose pas. Il ne m'a jamais adressé un seul regard. Il est poli, cordial, pro quoi ! « Bonjour Isabella. Bonjour Mr Cullen. Merci Isabella. De rien Mr Cullen. » Ce sont les seuls brefs échanges que j'ai avec lui et ils sont rares. Je côtoie plus Angela, sa secrétaire que lui et ça me va très bien ! Il ne manquerait plus que je me mette à fantasmer sur lui et je suis bonne pour la lobotomie !

Ma meilleure amie me sortit de mes pensées.

- Moi j'ai rendez-vous avec des beaux gosses cet après-midi ! Me dit-elle. Si tu veux je peux te garder quelques numéros de coté… Il y a des avantages certains dans mon boulot…

Alice travaillait dans le monde de la nuit. Elle était propriétaire de plusieurs bars et boites de nuit de la ville. Pour ma part je trouvais ça cool tant qu'elle n'essayait pas de m'arranger des rendez-vous avec les hommes qu'elle croisait… Chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas malheureusement !

- Alice… S'il te plait… J'ai passé une semaine de merde. J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête ce week-end… Plaidai-je en finissant de manger.

- Comme tu veux ! Au fait ! Je t'ai acheté un petit jacuzzi pour les pieds hier. J'ai trouvé ça marrant ! Tu le testeras pour moi ce soir mamie nova…

- Je m'en réjouis d'avance ! Tu vois quand tu veux, t'arrives à me comprendre… Ris-je.

- Ouais ouais… Bon, je file ! Lève-toi sinon tu vas être à la bourre. Je te dis à ce soir ou au pire à demain. Bisous.

Je me levai donc tandis qu'Alice sortait de ma chambre. Après m'être douchée et habillée d'un tailleur jupe simple, je sortis de la maison pour me diriger vers ma voiture. Direction le centre-ville et les tours de la Cullen Add. Et encore une journée de plus à éviter la crise de nerfs interne…

* * *

**Musique du prologue :** Manda Rin - Guilty Pleasure (http: / www . you tube . com / watch?v=ujzsSZGolWQ)

**J'espere que cela vous a donné envie de lire la suite... **

**A bientôt !**

**Vale**


	2. Chapitre 1 : CLOSER

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voila voila mon tout premier écrit... L'OS devenu chapitre... J'espère que celles qui l'ont déjà lu ne m'en voudront pas de les faire patienter encore quelques jours... Et pour les nouvelles venues, j'espère qu'elles voudront pas me tuer à la fin ! Sachant que le chapitre 2 est toujours en cours d'écriture... Si vous me tuez... Bref ! Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont mise en favori, en alerte et surtout celles qui ont laissé des reviews ! On ne le dira jamais assez, ca booste énormément ! Ça mets la pression aussi, dans le sens où on a peur de décevoir mais c'est une bonne pression, de celles qui nous pousse vers le haut alors moi je dis... Mettez-moi la pression autant que vous voulez ! **

**Disclamer : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à SM. Je ne fais que lui emprunter même si j'avoue que l'idée que les hommes de cette fiction soient mes esclaves sexuels... Moi perverse ? Naaan piiiire ! LOL !**

**Musique du chapitre 1 : **

Corrinne Bailey Rae - _Closer _ (http : / www . deezer . com / listen - 5191900)

Ne-Yo -_ Closer _(http : / www . deezer . com / listen - 914493)

Nine Inch Nails - _Closer _(http : / www . deezer . com / listen - 1173960)

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 CLOSER**

**_POV Bella :_**

PUTAIN JE HAIS MON PATRON !

On est vendredi soir. Je pourrais être sur mon canapé avec une pizza devant ma télé tout en me faisant masser les pieds par le dernier cadeau de ma meilleure amie, mais non ! Cet abruti me fait rester pour finir le dossier Volturi ! Ce dossier serait soit disant d'une importance capitale et personne d'autre que moi ne peut le traiter… J'avoue être la plus compétente de la boîte, je suis une acharnée, ramenant même certains contrats chez moi lorsque je ne peux plus voir en peinture les murs de mon bureau. Mais merde ! J'avais prévu une soirée détente ce soir ! La semaine a été rude et vu le désert de ma vie sentimentale… J'avais bien besoin de souffler un peu.

Calme-toi Bella, t'énerver n'avancera pas les choses…

- Mademoiselle Swan ?

- QUOI ? Oh ! Désolée Jessica, je suis un peu sur les nerfs… Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien de particulier, je me demandais juste si vous aviez toujours besoin de moi ou si je pouvais partir pour le week-end... Il ne reste que vous et Mr Cullen dans les locaux.

Mr Cullen… Dixit le patron mégalo-maniaque qui me fait rester au bureau un vendredi soir après 21h ! Je hais ce type !

- Oui bien-sûr Jessica, vous pouvez disposer. Je suppose que Mr Cullen ne vous a pas donné de nouveaux détails sur le dossier en cours ?

- Non mademoiselle, il s'est enfermé très tôt dans son bureau pour ne plus en sortir. Angela est partie il y a une demi-heure après le départ du livreur de pizza.

Oh mon dieu ! Il a le droit à une pizza le salaud ! S'il voulait me prendre mes plans pour ce soir il n'avait qu'à le dire ! J'aurais partagé !

- Bien. Dans ce cas je vous dis à lundi Jessica. Passez un bon week-end.

- Merci beaucoup. Mike m'emmène à la campagne ce week-end ! Me dit-elle tout sourire.

Pourquoi se sent-elle constamment obligée de me raconter sa vie ? Est-ce que je lui raconte la mienne ? Non ! Alors ? Elle peut bien passer le week-end avec le Dalaï-lama que cela me ferais une belle jambe ! Quoique, je me poserais peut-être certaines questions… Jessica et un être spirituel ? Même pas en rêve ! Après deux ans à mon service, elle n'arrive toujours pas à m'apporter mon café comme je l'aime… Un coup elle oublie le sucre, un coup le lait… Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement besoin d'une secrétaire… De toute façon, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même.

Il faut absolument que je me détende sinon je n'arriverai à rien…

Bon ! Le dossier ? Sur le bureau. Le coca ? Il reste une bouteille de deux litres dans le mini-frigo et un fond qui traine à l'intérieur de celle qui est à mes pieds. Mon Ipod ? Sur le socle qui le relie aux enceintes disposées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Je vais me mettre une musique calme, peut-être que cela va quelque peu alléger mes nerfs…

_Corinne Bailey Rae_ ? Oui, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

**_POV Edward :_**

Encore un week-end cloitré au bureau en perspective ! Tout cela à cause de l'incompétence de mes subordonnés… Ce dossier doit absolument être bouclé pour lundi. Il aurait dû être prêt ce matin mais James s'est trompé en notant la date de la réunion avec Mr Volturi. Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise lorsque le fils, Aro, m'a appelé ce matin pour en savoir plus sur sa nouvelle campagne de pub ! Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas que des crétins à mon service ! J'ai la chance d'avoir Isabella Swan, une des meilleures publicitaires que je n'ai jamais rencontrés. J'ai fait la meilleure affaire de ma vie en l'employant. Elle est intelligente, créative et bosseuse. Je lui donnerai peut-être une promotion à la fin de l'année si elle me sort de ce pétrin ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Elle la mérite déjà cette promotion !

C'est moi ou il fait une chaleur à crever ici ? Il ne manquerait plus que le système de ventilation nous lâche...

C'est quoi cette musique ? Ca a l'air de venir du bureau d'Isabella… Elle a dû faire une pause pour manger. Je vais voir où elle en est, peut-être irons-nous plus vite à deux. De plus, je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt que l'on soit tous les deux sur le même problème chacun dans son bureau. Surtout qu'ils sont l'un à coté de l'autre !

**_POV Bella :_**

Huuumm… J'ai eu raison de vouloir me détendre un peu avant d'attaquer ma corvée du soir. Cette chanson donnerait des envies de sieste crapuleuse à une none ! La chanteuse a une voix de miel… Je ne peux m'empêcher de me déhancher au rythme de la musique… Jessica a laissé la porte ouverte mais Cullen est enfermé dans son bureau donc je ne risque rien. Et puis de toute manière, ce n'est pas parce que je me trémousse un peu pendant mes heures supplémentaires que l'on va me dire quoi que ce soit !

_I want it, I want it into me_

_I want it, I want it, leave it here…_

Il faudrait que j'aille un jour au nouveau club d'Alice. Cette petite fée a toujours eu des idées farfelues mais bizarrement, cela a toujours été bon pour son capital. Son dernier achat ? Un vieil entrepôt qu'elle a transformé en boîte à striptease pour femmes ! J'avais ri quand elle m'avait parlé de son idée mais cela avait fonctionné et maintenant, les femmes pouvaient accrocher des billets aux strings de beaux mâles très peu vêtus dansant au gré de la musique.

Dieu qu'il fait chaud ! Je ne sais pas si c'est la chanson qui me donne envie de luxure ou la température de la pièce mais cela devient insoutenable. Je vais me mettre à l'aise, je dois avoir un débardeur dans mon sac.

**_POV Edward :_**

La porte de son bureau était ouverte. En m'approchant, je n'avais pu que remarquer son corps, bougeant avec sensualité… Le mien se figea instantanément à cette vue. Elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait apprécier le moment. Elle n'était pas la seule… J'étais incapable de dévier le regard de ses formes harmonieuses. Je ne l'avais jamais envisagée sous cet angle là mais à ce moment précis, mon esprit était en ébullition et je nous imaginais déjà complètement nus sur son bureau !

_I want it, I want it_

_I want to get closer to you baby_

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Cullen reprends-toi ! Tu auras l'air d'un parfait imbécile si elle ouvre seulement les yeux et la protubérance au niveau de ton entrejambe ne simplifiera pas les choses…

C'est alors qu'elle se retourna et se pencha à plat ventre sur sa table de travail m'offrant le spectacle plus que réjouissant de ses bas et des attaches de son porte-jarretelles. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie… Découvrir ce qu'il y avait plus loin ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire…

Devais-je me retirer ? Devais-je signaler ma présence ?

J'étais là, complètement hypnotisé par cette créature qui dansait devant mes yeux ébahis, tout en essayant de me rappeler qu'elle travaillait pour moi. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller !

Lorsqu'elle se redressa pour retirer sa veste de tailleur puis sa chemise, laissant apparaitre son dos parfaitement dessiné, j'aurais tout donné pour être en face d'elle et pouvoir admirer sa poitrine que j'imaginais exquise dans ce soutien-gorge noir en dentelle. Elle enfila un débardeur en coton blanc et se dirigea vers sa chaise. Elle dut m'apercevoir à un moment donné car arrivée à mi-chemin, elle stoppa net et pivota sa tête vers moi.

**_POV Bella :_**

NOM DE DIEU QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT LA ?

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Mon boss, sur le pas de la porte grande ouverte, avec… Oh mon dieu ! Depuis quand est-il là ? Qu'a-t-il vu pour que son intimité réagisse ainsi ?

Creusez-moi un trou pour que je puisse m'enterrer vive !

Bella calme-toi ! Respire… Quoi qu'il ait vu, ça lui a plu c'est certain mais tu es sur ton lieu de travail et tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire un scandale. Il est ton patron et tant qu'il ne te fait aucune proposition douteuse, tu te dois de rester professionnelle.

- Mr Cullen ? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? De nouveaux détails sur le dossier en cours ?

- Euh… Oui… Non ! Enfin oui mais non… Bafouilla-t-il.

J'arquai un sourcil et esquissai un sourire devant son embarras. J'avançai vers mon ipod et arrêtai la musique pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre de ses émotions.

- Je vous écoute monsieur Cullen. Vous n'êtes pas venu sans raison n'est-ce pas ?

- Non effectivement, excusez-moi, j'ai été quelque peu surpris de vous voir ainsi. Je me suis simplement dit qu'il serait plus judicieux de travailler ensemble sur la présentation de lundi plutôt que de le faire chacun de notre côté. Déclara-t-il.

- Je vois. Effectivement, je pense que l'on irait plus vite. Installez-vous. Du café ? Proposai-je.

- Non merci.

- Coca peut-être ?

- Non vraiment, je n'ai pas soif merci.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, mettons-nous au travail. Plus vite nous aurons fini, plus vite nous pourrons passer à autre chose.

**_POV Edward :_**

Passer à autre chose… Passer à autre chose… Sois réaliste vieux, elle ne pense certainement pas à la même chose que toi ! Voila plus de quatre heures que vous bûchez sur tel ou tel slogan en argumentant sur leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients et elle est aussi froide qu'un pic à glace ! Son moment de détente improvisé a bel et bien disparu du décor alors reprends-toi !

Malheureusement, cela m'était impossible ! Mon esprit m'envoyait sans cesse les images d'Isabella se mouvant au rythme de la musique. Ses mains parcourant ses courbes sensuellement, son abandon progressif au fil des notes… Et pour couronner le tout, j'avais pu entrevoir ses dessous… J'en voulais plus ! Je voulais pouvoir la toucher… Pouvoir goûter sa peau… La voir s'abandonner dans mes bras, sous mes coups de rein… Cela devenait une obsession ! Il faisait de plus en plus chaud et je pouvais voir de petites perles de transpiration se loger dans le creux de sa poitrine. Je ne pus me retenir, je me léchai les lèvres, prit par une envie dévorante de les lui retirer d'un coup de langue.

- Soif ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez soif ? Répéta-t-elle

- Oui… Il commence à faire sacrément chaud, je crois que le système de ventilation est tombé en panne…

Elle me sourit et se dirigea vers son réfrigérateur.

- Zut… La ventilation est en panne et moi je suis en rupture de stock… Me dit-elle penaude.

- Ce n'est pas grave. De toute manière, je pense que nous avons fini. Votre dernière idée me plaît beaucoup. Vous peaufinerez le tout pour lundi et cela sera parfait. Je vous fais entièrement confiance Isabella.

- Bella.

- Pardon ?

- Appelez-moi Bella.

- Très bien Bella. Si nous allions boire un verre ? Je pense qu'il est amplement mérité non ?

- Euh… Oui pourquoi pas mais…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est purement professionnel.

Qui essayais-je de duper ? Elle ou moi ?

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, étudia mes traits et finit par répondre…

- Bon très bien. Le seul problème est que vu l'heure tardive, il risque de ne plus y avoir grand-chose d'ouvert…

Oh… Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… Je ne pouvais pas l'inviter chez moi, l'excuse du « professionnel » ne tiendrait plus la route ! Il me fallait trouver un moyen pourtant…

- Savez-vous où nous pourrions aller ? Demandai-je.

- Je connais un endroit encore ouvert mais je ne sais pas si nous pouvons y aller… Répondit-elle rougissante.

Puisqu'elle avait accepté l'invitation, si un bar était encore ouvert je ne voyais pas où était le problème. Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas y aller ? Pourquoi était-elle gênée ?

Devant ma mine perplexe, elle enchaîna…

- Disons que ce bar est… Comment dire… Tenu et conçu par une femme pour les femmes.

Un bar de lesbiennes ? C'était bien ma veine ! Si Bella était gay, je pouvais faire une croix sur mes envies du moment ! M'enfin, maintenant que je m'étais engagé à lui offrir un verre, je ne pouvais plus reculer…

- Très bien. Allons-y, on pourra toujours expliquer notre situation à l'entrée s'il y a un quelconque problème.

- Il n'y en aura probablement pas… Répondit-elle évasive.

**_POV Bella :_**

Je n'en revenais pas ! J'avais entraîné mon patron au « Guilty Pleasure », le club d'Alice. La salle était pleine à craquer. Il y avait quatre barres, chacune occupée par un homme au corps de rêve mais avec des styles différents. Alice nous avait accueillis et nous avait offert la première tournée. Mr Cullen ou devrais-je dire Edward avait donc payé la deuxième. Me sentant plus à l'aise, j'avais enchainé sur la troisième en demandant des informations sur les danseurs à Rosalie, la barmaid. Elle m'informa qu'elle n'en connaissait que trois sur les quatre du soir. Paul, le brun au fond à gauche avait ses habituées et était plutôt demandé. Plus que Riley, le châtain au centre de la salle avec Emmett, un grand brun extrêmement musclé.

Depuis notre arrivée, je n'avais d'yeux que pour le blond qui dansait langoureusement sur sa barre de strip-tease au fond à droite mais malheureusement pour moi, elle ne savait rien de lui car c'était son premier soir. Elle m'expliqua que les danseurs arrivaient toujours après elle et de ce fait, elle ne pouvait leur parler qu'à la fin du service. Sirotant mon quatrième mojito avec Edward, je commençais à vraiment me sentir en confiance et me laissais entraîner par la musique. La voix de _Ne-Yo_ et le rythme des basses, combinés à l'alcool, me donnèrent envie de me lâcher. Edward avait l'air d'être à son aise lui aussi, malgré le fait qu'il soit le seul homme des lieux après les stripteaseurs… N'ayant pas envie de l'exclure complètement, je lui pris la main et l'emmenai danser.

_Turn the music up in here_

_I still hear her loud and clear_

Complètement désinhibée, je me rapprochai de lui et lui susurrai à l'oreille les paroles de la chanson sans pour autant me rendre compte que leur signification pouvait être interprétée bien différemment…

- Own me… Control me…

_Come closer_

_Come closer_

**_POV Edward :_**

Finalement, ce n'était pas un bar gay… Arrivés à l'entrée, les vigiles nous laissèrent rentrer sans difficulté malgré des regards plutôt curieux à mon égard mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. A peine entré, j'entendis des cris suraigus venant certainement de femmes mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que j'ai trouvé une fois à l'intérieur même de la salle ! Quel idiot j'avais été de croire qu'elle était lesbienne ! Je comprenais mieux le concept « conçu par et pour les femmes » maintenant que je l'avais sous les yeux ! Des hommes, pratiquement nus dansaient sur une scène pour chauffer la salle. Le bar avait l'air de tourner plus que correctement et je me demandais si cette Alice ne voudrait pas d'un associé pour agrandir son entreprise au niveau national. Après quelques verres, Bella m'emmena danser puis s'était rapprochée de moi pour me chuchoter à l'oreille les mots qui furent ma perte…

_Own me… Control me…_

Instantanément, j'arrêtai de réfléchir et resserrai mon étreinte sur sa taille, l'emprisonnant contre moi. Je la voulais la plus proche de moi possible, je voulais qu'elle ressente l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Même si ma conscience me criait de le faire, je ne le pouvais simplement plus. Elle eut un frisson qui se répercuta directement dans mon pantalon, rendant mon érection encore plus massive qu'elle ne l'était devenue en entendant ses paroles. Nous avions arrêté de danser. Me penchant pour atteindre son cou, je laissai traîner ma langue le long de sa jugulaire pour finir ma course sur ses lèvres. Surprise au premier abord, elle se laissa faire et finit par me rendre mon baiser avec fougue. Ses mains se retrouvèrent dans mes cheveux, les tirant doucement tandis que les miennes voyagèrent le long de son dos pour se poser au creux de ses reins. Ses lèvres douces et pleines avaient un goût exquis, mélange de rhum, de menthe et d'autre chose que je n'aurais pu définir mais qui me rendait définitivement vorace. Je ne me décidais à la libérer qu'à bout de souffle et la regardai droit dans les yeux. Je pouvais voir une pléiade d'émotions à travers ses prunelles. Surprise, désir, curiosité, envie… J'avais remarqué qu'elle dévorait des yeux un des performeurs du club alors je décidai de m'amuser un peu. Je lui pris la main, me dirigeai vers le bar, commandai une nouvelle tournée et l'emmenai vers un des box situés au fond à droite de la salle. Une fois installé, je l'asseyais entre mes jambes, le dos contre ma poitrine pour que mes mains puissent voyager sur son corps pendant qu'elle se délectait du spectacle que lui offrait le jeune homme. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais j'étais incapable de me rappeler où… De toute façon, j'étais totalement focalisé sur la peau soyeuse de Bella qui glissait sous mes doigts…

**_POV Bella :_**

Si j'avais su qu'il embrassait aussi bien… Je m'étais complètement perdue au contact des ses lèvres fermes et dévorantes. Je ne savais plus quoi penser… Etais-je seulement capable de penser après ce déferlement d'émotions qui m'avait traversée de part en part ? Définitivement non ! Il ne restait plus que l'instinct, primal, animal… Je n'étais plus que désir, envie et ressenti… Assise contre lui, ses mains parcourant mes formes, effleurant mes côtes, mes hanches, mes cuisses… Remontant vers l'intérieur de celles-ci, se heurtant au bord de ma jupe passant par-dessus pour atteindre mon ventre… Sa langue chaude et humide voyageant le long de mon cou pour finir sa course à l'arrière de mon oreille, titillant le lobe de ses dents au passage. Je n'étais plus qu'électricité et chaleur… Il fallait que je me reprenne… Voulant à tout prix ne pas céder à la tentation, je relevais la tête vers l'apollon qui bougeait sur la piste.

Notre couple improvisé avait attiré l'œil de l'objet de ma convoitise. Il dansait tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux et plus les gestes d'Edward se faisaient possessifs, plus il resserrait sa prise sur la barre, rendant les articulations de ses doigts presque blanches. Ses déplacements étaient francs, incisifs, presque… Brutaux. Je me léchais les lèvres tout en le détaillant. Sa peau blanche légèrement huilée… Ses muscles fins et fuselés brillant à la lumière des spots… Laissant apercevoir leurs contractions à chaque mouvement effectué… Tout en revenant vers ses yeux, j'imaginai que c'était ses doigts à la place de ceux de mon patron… Lorsque j'atteignis son regard azur plein de désir, un gémissement m'échappa. Edward passa sa main droite sous mon débardeur et empauma mon sein gauche fermement tout en relevant ma jupe de tailleur de l'autre main pour écarter mes jambes. Je sentis ses doigts rabattre la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge pour titiller mes tétons durcis par l'excitation. Son autre main n'était pas en reste… Elle avançait progressivement, tout d'abord créant de petits cercles sur mon genou, élargissant ensuite ses caresses sur mes cuisses puis lentement, vers mes plis intimes… La tête me tournait… Je m'appuyais donc sur l'épaule d'Edward et me laisser aller au torrent de sensations qu'il faisait naître en moi. Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus erratique et j'eus du mal à contenir mes gémissements lorsque qu'il inséra un doigt puis deux, à l'intérieur de mon intimité. La tension née dans mon bas-ventre un peu plus tôt, ne faisait que grandir encore et encore et ne demandait qu'à éclater…

- Tu le veux ?

Revenant brutalement à la réalité, un grognement de frustration jaillit de mes lèvres. Je tournai ma tête vers Edward.

- Pardon ?

- Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais cet homme ? Sais-tu qu'un stripteaseur fait aussi des danses privées ? En veux-tu une ? Je te l'offre… Reprit-il en enlevant ses doigts de mon intimité.

- Comment ça ? Je ne vais pas partir dans un salon privé et te laisser seul ici ! Répondis-je interloquée.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je ne serais pas loin. Un autre verre ? Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je regardai le verre dans ma main, il était vide… Je ne m'étais même pas vue le boire… J'acquiesçai en lui tendant mon verre. Edward se leva, rejoignit Rosalie qui parut choquée et quelques minutes après, Alice arriva pour parler avec lui. Je la vis regarder dans ma direction, secouer la tête et se diriger vers son employé. Celui-ci descendit de la scène pendant qu'Edward revenait avec nos boissons.

**_POV Edward :_**

Me rendant au bar, je demandais à Rosalie s'il était possible que je suive Bella dans un salon privé. Ne comprenant pas tout de suite, elle me réclama des précisions que je m'empressai de lui donner. Pour être franc, je voulais payer un stripteaseur à Bella mais je voulais également profiter du spectacle voire plus… Choquée par ma demande, elle ne sut quoi répondre sachant que seule une personne était autorisée à entrer avec les danseurs et tous les salons étaient sous vidéo-surveillance pour veiller à cette règle et à leur sécurité. Je m'étais douté qu'il y aurait des caméras et exigeai donc de voir Alice. Celle-ci fut tout d'abord catégorique, je ne pouvais pas avoir ce que je voulais mais avec un peu de persuasion et le fait qu'elle connaissait Bella, je réussis à la faire flancher. Elle voulut tout de même demander l'avis de Jasper car il était concerné et m'avertit qu'elle ne l'obligerait à rien.

Vu les regards enflammés que Bella et ce Jasper échangeaient, je savais déjà la réponse du jeune homme. Pour nous éviter tout problème, je demandais à Alice d'éteindre la vidéo-surveillance de la pièce que nous allions occuper. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, orienta son regard vers Bella, secoua la tête en signe de résignation et se dirigea vers son danseur. Je récupérai nos boissons et retournai m'installer au box en attendant le verdict.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jasper se rapprocha de nous et prit la main de Bella pour l'entraîner vers l'un des boudoirs. Perplexe, elle me regarda et je lui souris confiant. Elle se leva et nous le suivîmes vers une salle à la lumière tamisée. Des silhouettes noires étaient peintes sur les murs blancs qui encadraient une méridienne récamière rouge et un canapé rond en tissu noir. Il entraîna Bella au milieu du salon et la fit asseoir. Je m'installai sur le sofa en cuir derrière elle, attendant de voir comment cela allait se dérouler. Il prit la parole et dicta ses règles. Tout contact de notre part était proscris. Dans le cas contraire, tout prendrait fin. Je tournai la tête du coté du mur à ma droite et vis une petite étagère où se trouvait un lecteur mp3 et des liens de soie… Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et enclencha la musique. Je me demandais à quoi pouvait bien servir les liens… Attachaient-ils leurs clientes pour être sûrs de ne pas être touchés ? Cela risquait de devenir intéressant…

Il commença son show, dansant tout d'abord loin d'elle puis se rapprocha lentement en rythme avec la chanson de _Nine Inch Nails_ qui coulait langoureusement des enceintes. Bella était pratiquement immobile mais je pouvais largement voir le taux de son excitation de là où je me trouvais. Ses cuisses se frottant entre elles… Ses frissons réguliers… Ses muscles dorsaux se contractant à l'approche de l'homme… Son corps entier criait l'envie, le besoin même d'être touché. Il joua quelque peu avec le tissu de son débardeur puis lui retira brusquement, la faisant gémir de surprise. Lorsqu'il voulut l'allonger sur le canapé, elle eut un reflexe et alla pour mettre la main sur son épaule mais se retint au dernier moment. Les liens n'étaient peut-être pas si inutiles tout compte fait ! Je me levai, me dirigeai vers ceux-ci et attachai les poignets de Bella avec l'un d'eux.

**_POV Bella :_**

Je me retrouvais en soutien-gorge, allongée sur un canapé en tissu, les mains attachées au dessus de ma tête.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que le jeu s'arrête si vite n'est-ce pas ? Souffla Edward contre ma bouche.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre. Orientant mon regard vers le beau blond à mes pieds, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure d'impatience. Il s'allongea sur moi, fourrant son nez dans mes cheveux tout en ondulant du bassin contre moi. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre le haut de mes cuisses. Il déposa une lignée de baisers mouillés le long de ma mâchoire, me donnant juste envie de tourner la tête et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Rampant le long de mon corps, il laissa traîner sa bouche sur mon cou, ma clavicule, la naissance de mes seins… Ma poitrine où il mordilla la dentelle encore présente, raclant ses dents contre ma peau sensible. Mon ventre où j'ai pu sentir sa langue chaude en plus de ses lèvres humides… Puis ses mains s'attaquèrent à la fermeture éclair de ma jupe et je relevai instinctivement les fesses pour l'aider. Elle s'envola aussi brusquement que mon haut. Il écarta mes jambes et se positionna entre elles. Sa langue s'amusa avec les attaches de mon porte-jarretelles, se logeant en dessous puis petit à petit remonta vers mon aine et lécha mon entrée à travers mon string. Pendant ce temps, Edward s'était déplacé jusqu'à arriver à ses cotés.

- Tiens, à toi de choisir si on lui bande les yeux ou pas… Lui dit-il en lui tendant un lien identique à celui qui attachait mes mains.

Mon apollon lui sourit, pencha sa tête de coté en me regardant et se releva en prenant appui sur mes cuisses. Arrivé derrière moi, il me mit le bandeau sur les yeux précautionneusement, prenant garde à mes cheveux éparpillés sur le divan et l'attacha solidement. Au même instant Edward détacha mes bas et me retira mon string, déposant un baiser sur mon mont de vénus au passage.

Puis plus rien !

Je ne voyais plus rien et n'entendais que la musique lourde de sens, augmentant ma nervosité quant à la suite des évènements. Des chuchotements diffus parvinrent à mes oreilles mais je fus incapable de savoir qui les avait produits. Je commençais à perdre patience…

De là, je sentis une main sur le plat de mon ventre puis une deuxième, caressant gentiment ma peau. Deux autres mains effleurèrent mes bras puis tirèrent sur mon soutien-gorge me l'arrachant dans la foulée. J'hoquetai de stupeur mais restai immobile. Deux bouches vinrent se poser sur mes seins, léchant, suçant, mordillant chaque parcelle de ma peau. Leurs mains voyageaient sur mon corps, envoyant des décharges électriques tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. A leur contact, j'essayais de les visualiser dans mon esprit. Chacun de son coté, l'un en face de l'autre, coordonnant leurs mouvements, me faisant perdre pied… Celui de droite descendit vers mes cuisses et plongea sa tête entre mes jambes, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir instantanément étouffé par la bouche de l'autre. J'entendis des pas et les lèvres qui travaillaient mon entrée arrêtèrent tout mouvement.

- Que veux-tu Bella ?

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement mais sachant que seul Edward connaissait mon prénom, j'imaginai que ce devait être lui…

- Plus… Répondis-je dans un souffle.

Il ne leur en fallut pas davantage pour que mes jambes se retrouvent surélevées et qu'un membre épais et dur comme la pierre me pénètre lentement, centimètre par centimètre, me faisant gémir de contentement. Après m'avoir complètement investie, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, laissant mes parois s'adapter à sa taille imposante puis se retira presque entièrement pour revenir d'un coup sec. Mon dos s'arqua sous cet assaut et j'inspirai bruyamment. Ses coups de boutoir se firent lents mais secs, me faisant gémir à chaque pénétration et me rendant folle de désespoir à chaque retrait. J'en voulais plus… Plus, plus vite, plus fort. Cela devenait un besoin vital. Je devais libérer cette tension qui s'amplifiait encore et encore au fond de moi et il s'évertuait à me laisser au bord du gouffre…

- S'il te plait… Suppliai-je.

- Plus vite ! Dit Edward d'une voix ferme.

Je ne savais pas qui était en train de me travailler au corps et entendre Edward avec cette autorité naturelle dans la voix me fit penser que c'était l'apollon du club mais je n'étais sûre de rien…

- Plus fort ! L'entendis-je encore.

Ce fut ma perte. Sa voix… Son ton autoritaire et dominant… Les mouvements se faisant de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus brutaux… Nos respirations de plus en plus saccadées et anarchiques… J'explosai sous l'orgasme le plus fulgurant qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre. Pantelante et en sueurs, j'essayais de revenir à la réalité alors qu'on me fit asseoir et me dicta de me retourner. Je m'empressais d'obéir, me positionnant à genoux contre le canapé, les coudes sur celui- ci. Je remarquai une pression supplémentaire sur le sofa et instinctivement ouvrai la bouche. Je ne fus pas surprise lorsqu'une verge s'engouffra dedans et je me mis directement à l'œuvre. Ma langue parcourut sa longueur, titilla le gland puis la prit totalement en bouche, la pompant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, en fonction des plaintes de son propriétaire. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis le deuxième se diriger une nouvelle fois vers mon entrée, me pénétrant brutalement et m'interdisant tout contrôle sur ma caresse buccale. Cela n'eut pas l'air de déranger le premier qui mit ses mains sur ma tête et investit ma bouche aussi rudement que l'autre occupait mon intimité. Obligée de me laisser faire, je me laissai aller aux sensations brutes et sauvages. Mes gémissements se répercutant sur le membre que j'avais en bouche, mes hanches allant à la rencontre de l'autre instinctivement… Je n'étais plus que chair et plaisir… Lorsque mon deuxième orgasme me percuta, je sentis le goût du premier se déverser sur ma langue tandis que le deuxième m'agrippait fermement la taille pour m'immobiliser, signe que nous avions atteint notre apogée tous les trois en même temps.

**_POV Edward :_**

Nom de dieu, elle voulait ma mort ! Elle s'était laissée faire, n'avait posé aucune question, au contraire avait participé et jouit de l'expérience, m'offrant par la même occasion l'un des meilleurs orgasmes de mon existence ! Cette femme n'avait donc aucun défaut ?

Me retirant d'elle, je me rhabillai rapidement et sortis mon portefeuille pour payer Jasper qui déclina mon offre et partit.

Bella, toujours à genoux, essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration, la tête contre le canapé. Je m'assis à coté d'elle et retirai le bandeau de ses yeux puis lui déliai les mains.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui… Répondit-elle dans un souffle.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci.

Elle se leva, récupéra ses vêtements éparpillés au sol, fit une moue boudeuse en retirant les débris de son soutien-gorge puis se rhabilla en silence. J'avais l'impression que le charme était rompu. Malgré qu'elle se soit littéralement donnée quelques instants plus tôt, je vis réapparaitre la reine des glaces sous mes yeux. Gêné et ne sachant quoi faire, je m'échappai et retournai vers le bar. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle m'y rejoignit.

- Alors ce show ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Très bien. Vraiment ! On peut dire qu'il sait bouger son corps… Répondit Bella.

- Je ne veux pas faire de commérages mais je crois que tu lui plais… Il te suit encore du regard.

- Personnellement, je me suis ennuyé mais j'aurais dû m'en douter… Lançai-je pour donner le change.

Je ne voulais pas que Jasper ait des problèmes et encore moins que quelqu'un se doute de ce qui s'était passé.

Le visage de Bella se ferma un bref instant mais elle se reprit presque instantanément.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer. Boire sans avoir mangé n'était pas très judicieux de ma part. Dit-elle en enfilant sa veste.

- Je te raccompagne ? Proposai-je.

- Non merci. Je pense qu'Alice voudra rentrer avec moi mais c'est gentil de « votre » part.

Je compris tout de suite le message. La fête était finie…

- Très bien. Je vous dis donc à lundi « Isabella ». La présentation aura lieu à 10h30. Ne soyez pas en retard.

- Ne vous en faites pas « Monsieur Cullen ». A lundi et bon week-end. Me répondit-elle avec un sourire cordial mais sans aucune saveur.

- Merci, vous aussi.

J'aperçus Rosalie nous dévisager avec des yeux ronds, ce qu'elle cacha bien vite en essuyant des verres tandis que je regagnai la sortie.

Ce fut avec l'esprit lourd que je passais mon week-end, me remémorant sans cesse les imprévus de vendredi puis l'attitude de Bella en fin de soirée.

Le lundi, j'allai plus tôt que prévu au bureau, voulant me noyer dans les dossiers pour éviter de penser à elle mais ce fut peine perdue…

La présentation de la campagne Volturi se déroula à merveille. Je ne m'attendais pas à moins de toute façon, Bella étant plus que douée dans son travail. Toutefois, je ressentis comme une tension, une gêne pendant son discours d'entrée en matière… J'espérais que cela n'était pas dû à ma présence même si je n'étais pas dupe. J'étais moi-même perturbé par les derniers évènements…

Une fois la réunion terminée, nous partîmes déjeuner et à mon retour, j'étais décidé à lui parler. Je ne pouvais pas laisser la situation empirer. Alors que je me dirigeais vers son bureau, je la vis dans le couloir, la tête basse, complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Étrangement, elle frappa à mon bureau et attendit. Avait-elle les mêmes désirs que moi ? Avait-elle pensé à moi tout le week-end ou voulait-elle seulement une explication ? Figé par toutes ces questions qui fusaient dans mon esprit, je m'éclaircissais la gorge et l'interpellais.

- Mademoiselle Swan, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Elle releva la tête au son de ma voix et m'aperçut enfin. Malheureusement, son regard n'avait rien de tendre, il était au contraire déterminé.

- Je suis venue déposer ma lettre de démission.

Je ne sus que répondre. Choqué et complètement désorienté par sa décision, je bredouillais un « suivez-moi » en ouvrant mon bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, les papiers stipulant son départ furent signés et je vis toutes mes espérances s'effondrer tel un vulgaire château de cartes.

- Très bien Mademoiselle Swan, ce fut un honneur de vous avoir eu dans mon équipe. Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation.

- Merci Monsieur Cullen, travailler pour vous fut un réel « plaisir » ! Me répondit-elle en partant.

J'allais devenir fou. Je ne comprenais pas… Pourquoi ? Comment ? Je me repassais encore un fois dans ma tête le film de la soirée, cherchant l'erreur, la maladresse que j'aurais pu faire pour qu'elle ne veuille plus me voir. J'avais beau chercher, les dés étaient jetés. J'étais en train de la perdre définitivement. Je ne savais pas où elle demeurait. Je n'avais même pas son numéro de téléphone sachant qu'elle disposait d'une ligne professionnelle. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose… Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir comme ça !

Me précipitant dans son bureau, j'ouvrai la porte sans frapper et la refermai derrière moi. Elle était en train de faire ses cartons et s'apprêtait à parler mais je l'interrompis.

- Non, ne dis rien. Ecoute. Je suis désolé pour ce week-end. Je n'ai pas réfléchi… Commençai-je.

- Moi non plus il faut dire… Dit-elle amère.

- Laisse- moi finir s'il te plait.

Me rapprochant d'elle, je lui pris les mains, encrai mon regard au sien et repris la parole.

- Je n'ai fait que penser à toi tout le week-end. Vendredi soir a été pour moi une expérience exceptionnelle. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée en laissant croire le contraire quelques instants plus tard mais je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait des répercussions avec ton amie. Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi depuis. Tu me hantes jour et nuit. Te voir si offerte, si libre, si… J'ai été stupide. Je ne pensais pas que tout cela m'affecterait autant. Te voir jouir dans les bras d'un autre m'a rendu jaloux. Je ne peux pas te dire que je suis amoureux, cela serait irréaliste mais j'éprouve un réel besoin de sentir ta présence à mes cotés. Je ne veux pas te perdre…

Me plaquant contre son corps, j'attrapai sa nuque et l'embrassai avec toute la ferveur dont je fus capable. Je voulais lui montrer le poids de mes mots, lui prouver que chaque parole était sincère. A bout de souffle, je la relâchai en collant mon front contre le sien quand on frappa à la porte.

- Oui ? Répondit-elle

- Ne me laisse pas… Soufflai-je avant de me détacher d'elle.

- Une livraison pour mademoiselle Swan ! Claironna une voix masculine.

Elle ouvrit la porte et je sus que tout était peine perdue. Derrière cette satanée planche de bois se trouvait quelqu'un que je n'aurais jamais pensé revoir… Jasper !

* * *

**Je sais... Je suis une sadique... Mais j'aime ça ! Hahahaha !**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**En attendant je vous remets les liens des musiques...**

**Musique du chapitre 1 : **

Corrinne Bailey Rae - _Closer _ (http : / www . deezer . com / listen - 5191900)

Ne-Yo -_ Closer _(http : / www . deezer . com / listen - 914493)

Nine Inch Nails - _Closer _(http : / www . deezer . com / listen - 1173960)

**Et je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 ! Promis je me dépêche !**

**Gros bisous !**


	3. Chapitre 2 : SWEET DREAMS

**Ho ho ho ! **

**Nan c'est pas le père noël mais bon je ne viens tout de même pas les mains vides ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Jazz vous a perturbées que ce soit sur daolff ou ici... Un grand merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte ou en fav ! C'est mon moteur !**

**PatiewSnow :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! N'hésite pas à me dire pourquoi ils t'ont tous surpris ;o)

**J'espere que ce chapitre vous donnera certaines des réponses à vos questions, comme d'habitude je vous mets les liens des chansons qui vont avec le chap !**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à SM**

**Musique du chapitre 2 :**

Beyoncé - _Sweet Dreams _(http : / www . deezer . com / listen - 2553273)

Marilyn Manson - _Sweet Dreams _(http : / www . deezer . com / listen - 913942)

Don Gibson - _Sweet Dreams_ (http : / www . deezer . com / listen - 4805462)

**On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

* * *

_  
_**

**Chapitre 2 SWEET DREAMS**

**_POV __Bella :_**

Alors que je venais de rejoindre Edward au bar, Rosalie se pressa de me demander mes impressions sur la prestation du nouveau venu. Je lui répondis chaleureusement, tout en restant vague sur nos agissements.

- Personnellement, je me suis ennuyé mais j'aurais dû m'en douter… Dit Edward nonchalamment.

J'avais du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. J'arrivais tout juste à donner le change. Pour dire la vérité, j'étais à deux doigts de l'overdose d'endorphines et il s'était ennuyé ? Comment avait-il pu ?

_Que crois-tu cocotte ? Tu imagines déjà les rendez-vous et les fleurs ? Réagis Bella ! Il est ton patron ! Tu n'es qu'un numéro de plus sur son tableau de chasse ! Par cette simple phrase, il ne fait que te montrer le chemin de la sortie… Réveille-toi !_

Reprenant conscience de l'endroit où j'étais et surtout avec qui, j'émis le désir de rentrer chez moi, prétextant avoir quelque peu abusé de l'alcool. Tandis que j'enfilais ma veste, Edward proposa de me raccompagner, ce que je refusai. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça ! J'étais déjà gênée de me rhabiller devant lui quelques instants plus tôt alors devoir subir l'environnement confiné de sa voiture dans un silence pesant… Merci mais non merci !

- Très bien. Je vous dis donc à lundi « Isabella ». La présentation aura lieu à 10h30. Ne soyez pas en retard. Me rappela-t-il froidement.

Je serrai les dents et le rassurai tout en lui souhaitant un bon week-end, chose qu'il me retourna poliment avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Je ne savais plus quoi penser… A dire vrai, je n'arrivais plus à penser ! Toute réflexion cohérente était absente de mon cerveau… J'entendais à peine la musique, pourtant assourdissante, qui arrivait à mes oreilles. J'étais complètement déconnectée.

_Turn the lights on ! _

Tout à coup, les paroles de _Beyoncé_ et ses choristes furent semblables à un électrochoc !

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

De leurs voix, elles me laissaient le choix entre un doux rêve ou un magnifique cauchemar… Je ne pouvais choisir le rêve. Ce n'en était pas un… Il était mon patron et j'avais fait valser toutes mes convictions, toutes mes barrières, en quelques pas de danse et un baiser… Il ne restait donc que le cauchemar ! Comment avais-je pu ?...

J'étais estomaquée par mon attitude. Moi, Isabella Swan. Réfléchie, posée. Cérébrale et barbante selon Alice. Je m'étais donnée en pâture à non pas un mais deux hommes ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?

Je ne pus réfléchir plus amplement à la question. Alice me sauta littéralement dessus en me posant un milliard de questions à la minute.

- Bella ! Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter ! Que fais-tu ici ? Qui est-il ? Dieu qu'il est beau ! D'où le connais-tu ? Il est célibataire ? Remarque, même s'il ne l'est pas, pour un morceau pareil je partage ! Tu as vu ses yeux ? Et sa bouche ? Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas rentrée avec lui ?

- Alice s'il te plait… Tentai-je de la calmer.

- Je devrais peut-être me reconvertir dans la publicité. Tu l'as rencontré à ton boulot ? C'est un collègue ou un client ?

- ALICE ARRETE ! Hurlai-je.

- Oulaaa… Se reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Sujet houleux… Ok, j'ai compris, ce n'est pas le moment. On en reparlera à tête reposée demain, ce n'est pas grave…

J'avais au moins gagné quelques heures… J'allai devoir l'éviter tout le week-end en espérant qu'elle aurait oublié d'ici lundi. Autant dire que c'était mission impossible… Je cédai donc à sa curiosité maladive.

- Ecoute Lili, je suis fatiguée et j'ai la tête qui tourne d'avoir bu le ventre vide. On en parlera en rentrant à la maison si tu veux mais tu peux oublier l'interrogatoire.

- Ok, ok… Tu comptes le revoir au moins ? Insista-elle.

- Elle sera bien obligée, elle doit lui rendre une présentation lundi matin ! Lança Rosalie.

- Donc tu travailles pour lui ! C'est un client ? Demanda Alice

- Non. C'est mon patron et de ce fait, il ne pourra jamais rien se passer entre nous ! Soufflai-je exaspérée.

- C'n'est pas ce qu'on aurait pu croire il y a quelques heures ! Rit la blonde.

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Elle haussa les épaules et enchaina.

- Ecoute Bella, si ce mec te plait, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un flan ! Patron ou pas, il est hot !

- Rosalie a raison ! Renchérit Alice. Sais-tu que 30% des couples se rencontrent au travail ? Ce qui fait quand même à peu près un couple sur trois, ce n'est pas négligeable ! Sans compter qu'un employé sur deux fantasme régulièrement sur ses collègues de bureau…

- Alice… Tu te vois coucher avec un de tes stripteaseurs ? Essayai-je de la convaincre.

- Carrément ! Attends, tu crois quoi ? Ils sont là pour donner chaud et soif pas pour faire fuir ! Si j'ai pas envie de coucher avec eux, ce n'est même pas la peine ! Se moqua-t-elle. Quoi qu'il en soit mamie nova ne va pas se transformer en Jessica Rabbit demain, n'est-ce pas ? On pourra dire ce que l'on veut, si elle a décidé que c'est non…

- Lili ? Ca te dérange si j'utilise un de tes salons pour m'allonger quelques instants ? Je ne me sens pas très bien…

C'était moche. Je lui mentais ouvertement mais j'y étais bien obligée si je voulais couper court à cette discussion qui ne menait à rien.

- Bien sûr, tu n'as qu'à occuper le boudoir où vous étiez plus tôt. Me répondit-elle.

- Merci. On se retrouve plus tard ? Lui demandai-je.

- Oui, je viendrais te chercher à la fermeture. Essaye de ne pas t'endormir tout de même, je ne pourrais pas te porter jusqu'à ton lit. Sourit-elle.

Je lui tirai la langue comme une gamine et me dirigeai vers la pièce au canapé de cuir rouge. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, j'étudiai un peu plus la décoration de la pièce qui avait abrité nos ébats… Elle n'était pas très grande, juste l'espace de mettre les deux canapés et de pouvoir bouger amplement. Je supposais que le sofa en tissu était à l'origine destiné au stripteaseur alors que celui en cuir devait être pour la spectatrice. Ce constat me fit sourire. Les murs étaient simplement décorés de silhouettes et l'une d'elle, un visage de profil avec l'index devant la bouche, attira mon attention. Alice avait le don pour mettre une touche d'humour dans sa décoration. Elle l'avait mise juste à coté de l'étagère qui abritait le lecteur mp3. La pièce étant insonorisée, je décidai de mettre l'appareil en route et allai m'asseoir sur la méridienne. J'avais une bonne heure devant moi avant la fermeture. Tandis que le rythme lent d'une basse arrivait à mes oreilles, je reconnus la voix de _Marilyn Manson_ chantant sa reprise d'Eurythmics. Une musique lente et lourde comme…

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

Des images de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt me revinrent en mémoire. Moi, à genoux sur le sol… Me délectant de toutes ces sensations inattendues…

_Some of them want to use you_

Plus j'y repensai, plus je me rendais compte que malgré les conséquences que cela allait forcément engendrer, je ne regrettai rien.

_Some of them want to abuse you_

Au contraire, aux vues des réactions de mon corps, j'étais même prête à recommencer… Les réminiscences de notre jeu étaient si vivaces dans mon esprit qu'il me suffisait de fermer les yeux pour ressentir leurs mains sur mon corps, le souffle d'Edward dans mon cou, leurs bouches sur mes tétons dressés pour eux par l'excitation… Instinctivement, je portai une de mes mains à ma poitrine et commençai à la masser doucement tandis que je caressai de l'autre la texture douce et ferme du cuir sur lequel j'étais assise. J'aimais particulièrement cette sensation sous mes doigts… Lisse, rigide mais tellement charnelle… Me laissant emporter par la musique et mon envie grandissante, je dirigeai ma main vers mes cuisses et remontai ma jupe pour m'occuper de la tension qui naissait dans mon bas ventre. Doucement d'abord puis en accord avec les notes de plus en plus appuyées… J'imaginai être encore sur le canapé où j'avais à présent mis mes pieds… J'essayai de visualiser la scène que j'avais offerte à ces deux hommes… Les mains attachées au dessus de ma tête, les yeux bandés… Un long gémissement sortit de ma gorge. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être capable d'un tel abandon. Je m'étais littéralement offerte à eux. La cadence de l'un et la voix de l'autre me poussant dans le gouffre de l'orgasme le plus puissant jamais vécu.

_I'm gonna use you and abuse you_

- Je pensais que l'on t'avait contentée tout à l'heure, j'ai dû me tromper…

J'ouvris les yeux pour me retrouver face à l'apollon de mes fantasmes. Sa réplique présomptueuse, bien que justifiée par les apparences, me laissa un goût amer.

- Visiblement… Répondis-je.

Je ne savais toujours pas son nom et j'étais toujours incertaine de qui avait fait quoi plus tôt dans la soirée mais finalement, je m'en fichais. Il ne me restait plus que cette petite appréhension pour le retour au bureau... Je me réajustai et me levai, me préparant à rejoindre Alice.

- Te gêne pas pour moi, je suis juste venu récupérer mon lecteur. Me dit-il en me barrant la route.

- De toute façon, je dois rejoindre Alice, elle a peut-être besoin d'aide pour fermer. Rétorquai-je. Par contre, évite ce genre de réflexion devant elle. Il serait dommage que tu perdes ton job à cause d'une vulgaire baise !

- Je… Commença-t-il confus.

J'eus la satisfaction de lui avoir coupé la chique. Malgré tout, je n'étais pas rancunière et bien qu'il m'ait vue dans une position plus qu'inconfortable, je décidai de le rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirai rien. De toute façon, cela ne la regarde pas… Commençai-je.

- Tu as raison mais si cela devait t'échapper, sache que ce n'est pas grave. J'assume toutes mes décisions quelles que soient leurs conséquences. J'en avais envie et si je devais revenir en arrière, je referai la même chose.

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre. Attendait-il seulement une réponse de ma part ? J'espérais bien que non…

- Bien. Puisque c'est réglé…

Je le contournai pour passer la porte mais il me retint par le bras.

- Attends ! Ecoute, je sais que c'est idiot de te demander ça alors que tu es venue avec ton petit ami mais…

- Je te coupe tout de suite, il n'est pas mon petit ami ! Le stoppai-je en riant.

- Oh ! Dans ce cas je peux te demander ton numéro de téléphone alors ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Voulais-je le revoir ? Je n'en savais rien ! La soirée s'était enchainée tellement vite ! Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles je me devais de réfléchir et de prendre des décisions… Il me fallait du temps pour ça ! Je n'étais pas prête…

- Laisse-moi plutôt le tien. Lui proposai-je en lui tendant mon portable.

- Ok… Me dit-il.

Il pianota sur les touches et me le rendit d'un air triste.

- Tu as l'air déçu ! Je ne t'ai pas dit non… Lui souris-je.

- Oui c'est sûr mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne m'appelleras pas…

- On verra bien… Lui dis-je évasive.

- BELLA ? Cria Alice depuis la salle.

- J'ARRIVE ! Hurlai-je en réponse. Il faut que j'y aille. Peut-être à bientôt ?

- Je l'espère… Me sourit-il.

Je récupérai mon bras qu'il n'avait pas lâché durant notre discussion et partis rejoindre ma meilleure amie.

- T'as rien oublié ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Non c'est bon, j'suis prête.

- Bon, alors on rentre ! Ca va mieux ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oui, j'ai un peu décuvé merci. Un film avant de dormir ça te tente ? Proposai-je.

- Bien sûr, quelle question ! Mais seulement si j'ai le droit de te poser des questions pendant ce temps ! Lança-t-elle.

- Euh…

- Je plaisantais ! Me sourit-elle. Rose ? Tu diras à Raoul de bien fermer les portes et de vérifier les lumières dans l'arrière scène, les garçons ont tendance à les oublier ! Stefan ? Je compte sur toi pour ramener Rosalie une fois que tout ce beau monde sera parti ! Je n'aime pas savoir qu'elle rentre seule le soir.

- Pas la peine ! S'écria Rosalie. Emmett a déjà proposé de me ramener…

- Ok ! Alors ne l'épuise pas trop s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de lui en forme demain soir ! Rétorqua Alice.

La blonde sembla bouder quelque peu mais hocha tout de même la tête. Une fois toutes les dispositions prises et vérifiées trois fois, ma chère et tendre colocataire daigna nous conduire à la maison.

Une fois arrivées dans notre antre, je partis prendre une douche pendant qu'Alice nous préparait du popcorn sucré. Voulant flemmarder, je mis mon vieux pyjama en flanelle et me vautrai sur le canapé.

- _Whip It _? Lança-t-elle depuis l'étagère de DVD.

- _Bliss_ ou le roller derby ? Yeah ! Vas-y envoie ! Répondis-je morte de rire.

Elle mit le disque dans le lecteur et se jeta sur le canapé. Nous regardâmes l'écran, commentant les cascades et récitant certaines répliques tout en nous gavant de cochonneries. Elle avait sorti du coca, des m&m's et du crunch en plus du popcorn. Au moment du film où l'héroïne voit son chéri avec une autre, elle se tourna vers moi, le visage fermé.

- Bella ? Commença-t-elle.

- Hum… Répondis-je la bouche pleine.

- Je sais que t'aime pas en parler mais… Fais attention, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je parle de toi et de ta facilité à… Merde ! J'trouve pas mes mots ! M'enfin, tu n'as eu personne depuis Liam et dieu sait dans quel état il t'a mise ! Tu as pris des mois pour t'en remettre…

- Ecoute Alice, Liam c'était il y a deux ans. C'est du passé ! M'exclamai-je. J'comprends pas pourquoi tu me sors ce dossier maintenant !

- Parce que je te connais et j'n'ai pas envie que tu souffres.

- C'est gentil de ta part Alice mais à 25 ans, je pense pouvoir faire mes choix seule ! De plus, je ne vois personne en ce moment alors commence pas d'accord ?

- Ah mais je ne te dis pas de ne voir personne ! Non ! Au contraire, je voudrais que tu t'amuses, que tu aies plusieurs cordes à ton arc, que tu ne pense pas directement à la robe blanche avec les fleurs dans l'allée…

- Je ne veux même pas me marier Alice ! M'offusquai-je.

- Je sais mais tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire…

- Tu sais quoi ? Dis-je en me levant.

- Non mais tu vas me le dire…

- TU ME FAIS CHIER ! Hurlai-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

- JE DISAIS CA POUR TOI ! L'entendis-je crier tandis que je claquai la porte.

Quand je disais qu'elle pouvait être ma pire ennemie… Pourquoi me parler de cela maintenant ?

Je jetai un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge au dessus de ma commode. 5h15. Largement l'heure de dormir ! Je ne me réveillerai pas avant 14h au moins mais pas grave ! Demain sera un nouveau jour et peut-être même qu'Alice sera partie faire des courses pour changer ! Ce qui fait que je ne la verrai pas de la journée… Dieu bénisse le samedi !

Malheureusement pour moi, le sommeil ne vint pas facilement. Des images de ma vie passée avec mon ex me hantèrent une bonne partie de la matinée… S'ajoutèrent à elles des bribes de cette soirée sortie de nulle part ! Mes rêves ne m'aidèrent pas non plus… Un coup Liam prenait la place d'Edward, un coup celle de mon apollon sans nom… C'est en sueurs et complètement exténuée que je me levai aux alentours de midi. Après une douche rapide, je me rendis dans la cuisine pour me faire mon petit déjeuner. Sur le comptoir, il y avait un mot plié en deux avec mon nom sur le dessus.

_« Excuse-moi pour ce matin. Je t'ai pressé quelques oranges, leur jus est dans le frigo avec quelques pancakes. Je crois qu'il reste du sirop d'érable sinon tu as de la confiture ou du nutella… NON, je n'ai pas tout mangé à la cuillère après ton départ mais j'ai fini les réserves de crunch ! Tu sais où je suis… _

_Je t'aime. »_

Je ne pus réprimer un rire à la lecture des dernières phrases. Alice avait deux façons d'évacuer le stress ou les contrariétés. Le chocolat ou, si les magasins était ouverts, l'achat compulsif ! J'avais été injuste avec elle. Si j'avais réussi à relever la tête après le départ de Liam c'était grâce à elle, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de s'inquiéter pour moi… D'un autre côté, elle avait peut-être raison… Je devais arrêter de m'isoler de la sorte. Les hommes n'étaient pas tous des monstres ! Liam, lui-même, n'en était pas un… C'était juste le tombeau des coeurs de toutes les greluches de Manami ! Tout était simple et à portée de main pour lui, pourquoi se serait-il privé ? Je l'avais rencontré pendant mes études. Alors que j'étais en stage dans une agence concurrente de la , je l'avais malencontreusement bousculé au détour d'un couloir. Il était le petit espoir du cinéma à l'époque et devait faire une pub pour un shampoing quelconque. Notre relation avait duré 5 ans. Il avait réussi à me faire croire en la légende de la ville… Lui qui avait été mon premier et mon unique en tout… Enfin, jusqu'à hier soir ! Si seulement Alice savait…

Après avoir englouti mon repas, je décidai de vérifier mes mails. La douce Angela me proposait son aide pour le dossier Volturi. Je la remerciai brièvement et lui répondis que tous les détails avaient été vus avec Edward la veille. Je l'invitai à déjeuner avec moi lundi midi. Calme et intelligente, elle était toujours de bonne compagnie. Elle pourrait largement avoir un meilleur poste que celui de secrétaire mais je pense que le fait d'être celle d'Edward devait pencher dans la balance… Qui la blâmerait ?

Vers 16 heures, tout ce que je devais faire pour lundi était achevé. La présentation Volturi n'attendait que l'aval de nos clients et j'avais même réussi à m'avancer sur le dossier Newton ! Plutôt que de tourner en rond dans la maison, je décidai d'appeler Alice.

« _J'suis pas dispo pour le moment ! Suivant l'heure de votre appel, je suis soit au boulot soit dans une cabine d'essayage, à vous de choisir ! Laissez un message et je vous rappelle dès que j'peux !_ »

- Ouais ben ce n'est que moi ! Pense à moi dans tes emplettes, j'ai besoin de nouveaux ensembles de lingerie ! Bisous, je t'aime ! Dis-je à la boîte vocale.

Elle me poserait forcément des questions sur cette nouvelle nécessité mais je n'aurai qu'à lui répondre que j'étais prête à suivre ses conseils. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux d'ailleurs… En cherchant la prochaine personne que je pourrais appeler en ce samedi après-midi, je tombai sur un nouveau prénom… Jasper !

Je pris le taureau par les cornes et l'appelai dans la foulée avant de changer d'avis.

« _Le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Laissez un message après le bip sonore._ »

Pas de chance ! Moi qui détestais les messageries en plus… Pour le coup, j'étais servie !

- Salut, c'est Bella. J'ai fait mentir ton impression alors c'est à ton tour de tromper la mienne ! Je suis sûre que tu m'as déjà oubliée… Si c'est le cas, tant pis pour moi ! Bye.

Arghhh… Avec un message pareil, j'allais passer pour quelqu'un qui attendait plus… Merde ! Trop tard de toute manière, je n'allais pas passer une heure à refaire un message vocal qu'il ne va peut-être même pas lire ! Retour sur la liste de contacts…

Lorsqu'Alice rentra de ses courses, j'étais toujours au téléphone. J'avais appelé mon père, Charlie puis ma mère, Renée. Lui avait été bref, n'aimant pas trop parler contrairement à elle qui était pire que ma meilleure amie par moment ! Cette fois-ci, elle s'était inscrite dans une association liée à l'astrologie et me parlait de sa quête pour trouver le « chemin de la mise en lumière de soi ». Tout un programme ! Franchement, je plaignais Phil, mon beau-père, même si je ne le connaissais que très peu… Ils s'étaient mariés il y a 4 ans. J'avais profité de l'évènement pour présenter Liam à ma famille mais je ne les avais plus vus depuis. Mon père me manquait. Malheureusement, il n'aimait pas les grandes villes et moi je n'avais pas le temps de faire le déplacement. Quant à ma mère, je crois que sa nouvelle vie lui prenait toutes ses pensées… Je ne lui en voulais pas, elle était heureuse ainsi et c'était le principal.

Je profitai qu'Alice soit rentrée pour terminer cette conversation en douceur et raccrocher. Ma meilleure amie me tendit quelques sacs avec un grand sourire. Je la remerciai d'un hochement de tête et allai déposer le tout dans ma chambre.

La soirée fut calme. Je fis la cuisine. Nous discutâmes de tout de rien en mangeant comme si la veille n'avait jamais existé puis elle partit travailler. Désoeuvrée, je me mis devant la télé et ses perpétuelles stupidités du samedi soir pour finir par m'endormir sur le canapé.

A mon réveil le dimanche matin, j'étais couverte d'un grand plaid et la télé était éteinte. Alice était passée par là… Ce fut avec le sourire que je nous préparai le petit-déjeuner et lui amenai au lit avant d'aller faire un footing. Oui, Bella Swan est une joggeuse du dimanche ! J'avais pris cette habitude après ma rupture avec Liam. Courir me permettait d'oublier à l'époque. Maintenant, cela me permettait de pouvoir abuser des cochonneries de nos soirées filles sans trop complexer ! Après une demi-heure de course à petites foulées, je me retrouvais au bord de l'océan. L'eau était calme vu le manque de vent et quelques couples se promenaient entre les vagues. M'asseyant sur le sable, je me mis à regarder les passants jusqu'au moment où un coureur attira mon attention. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être lui ! Je n'étais pas prête à le revoir ! Pas à l'extérieur, pas comme ça ! Je me relevai prestement et rentrai à la maison aussi vite que je pus, en espérant qu'il ne m'ait pas vue.

Arrivée chez moi, j'étais à bout de souffle. Alice se moqua de moi mais trop occupée par mes pensées je n'en fis pas cas. Elle me proposa une après-midi plage avec Rosalie et fut étonnée que j'accepte. Je n'aimais pas trop la plage mais j'avais besoin de penser à autre chose et rester seule à la maison n'allait pas m'y aider.

Rosalie nous rejoignit sur le sable de « Coco Beach », la plage privée la plus select de Manami. Elle était accompagnée d'Emmett et de Riley. Emmett était quelqu'un d'impressionnant physiquement mais encore plus intellectuellement. Drôle et futé, il arrivait à prendre part à n'importe quel sujet de conversation mais je fus surprise de le voir contrecarrer mes opinions sur la politique de la ville. Pour ma part, en étant la « ville océanique de l'amour », Manami avait une image superficielle, vendant du rêve sans profondeur réelle. De plus, le marché de l'image avait une grande part dans l'industrie de la cité et je trouvai dommage que le consommateur lambda se cantonne à des stéréotypes. Lui avançait que c'était une manière comme une autre de faire marcher le tourisme qui était tout de même la moitié des revenus de la ville. Sans compter que les modèles de beauté actuels permettaient, pour lui, de donner un but à certaines personnes et de ce fait, les gens avaient tendance à avoir une vie plus saine. J'aurais aimé approfondir le sujet avec lui mais Rosalie et Alice emmenèrent les garçons dans une partie de beach-volley dont je devais être l'arbitre. Aux environs du milieu du match, j'avertis les autres que je me rendais au bar. De toute façon, Emmett comptait les points mieux que moi. J'allais commander un milkshake pomme-cassis quand mon téléphone sonna. Je répondis dans la foulée sans prêter attention à l'appelant.

- Allo ?

- Très jolie cette petite robe blanche… Dit une voix masculine que je ne reconnus pas.

Je tournai la tête pour voir si je pouvais apercevoir quelqu'un de connu avec un téléphone mais la voix m'arrêta.

- Ne cherche pas, d'où tu es tu ne peux pas me voir.

- Qui est à l'appareil ? Demandai-je sur mes gardes.

- Avant toute chose, je voudrais m'excuser pour hier. Je n'ai pas pu te répondre, je travaillais. Sache tout de même que ton impression est fausse. Seul un fou pourrait oublier une fille telle que toi ! Heureusement pour moi, je ne le suis pas.

- Jasper ? M'exclamai-je. Comment sais-tu que je porte une robe blanche ?

- Je suis passé à Coco Beach boire un verre tout à l'heure mais tu étais avec Rosalie et Emmett et je n'ai pas eu envie de me joindre à eux. Expliqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Je t'expliquerai tout si tu me permets de t'inviter à diner ce soir…

- Et tu me préviens à 17 heures… C'est un peu juste tu ne trouves pas ?

- J'avoue mais j'ai pris tout ce temps là pour avoir le courage de t'appeler…

- Pauvre petit chat malade… Souris-je moqueuse. C'est d'accord. On se retrouve où ?

Tandis que je discutais avec Jasper, les autres me rejoignirent à table. Dès que j'eus raccroché, nous commandâmes nos boissons et Alice commença forcément son interrogatoire.

- C'était ton boss ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Non, c'était Jasper ! Il m'invite à diner ce soir… Lui répondis-je.

- Oh…

- J'en étais sûre ! Cria Rosalie. Ses regards ne trompaient personne vendredi soir…

- Ben alors Bella ! T'as tapé dans l'œil de Jazzounet ! Se moqua Emmett.

Alice bizarrement ne me posa plus aucune question et se noya dans son jus de canneberge. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Je répondis aux autres par un sourire discret et ils changèrent de sujet à mon grand soulagement. Ma meilleure amie s'étant renfermée comme une huitre, j'allais devoir discuter avec elle avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il était hors de question que je me fâche avec elle pour un plan cul. Quelques temps plus tard, chacun rentra chez soi et je lançai le sujet dès le seuil franchi.

- Alice ? Si tu veux j'annule…

- De quoi tu parles Bella ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

- De mon diner avec Jasper, je vois bien que ca te chiffonne.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'est moi qui t'ai dit de t'amuser. Ca te fera du bien. Eluda-t-elle.

- Ne me prends pas pour une gourde Alice. Tu t'es enfermée dans tes pensées du moment où tu as su qu'il m'avait invitée ! Insistai-je.

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Qu'il me plait ? Soit ! Oui, il me plait mais il n'est pas le seul ! Riley m'a invitée à diner ce soir donc y'a pas de souci ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Ok… Cédai-je. Bon, je vais me préparer…

- C'est cela… Va !

Moi qui pensais lui faire plaisir en écoutant ses conseils, il avait fallu que je choisisse le seul type qu'elle convoitait ! La poisse ! Comment allais-je me sortir de ce pétrin ?

Je m'habillai d'un vieux jean et d'un débardeur noir puis retournai au salon quand j'entendis Alice crier depuis la salle de bain.

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Alice ? Demandai-je affolée.

- Tu ne comptes pas aller à ton rendez-vous dans cette tenue, rassure-moi !

- Si pourquoi ?

- Il est hors de question que tu sortes comme ça ! Pour aller au supermarché passe encore mais au restaurant ? Hors de question !

Elle me tira par le bras jusqu'à ma chambre et fouilla dans mon armoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trouvé la tenue parfaite selon elle ! Je me changeai donc et mis un caraco gris chiné complété d'un gilet sans boutons gris foncé, coupé de telle sorte qu'il arrivait au niveau de l'arrière de mes genoux et d'une mini jupe en jean. Le tout, accompagné de ballerines grises, donnait un ensemble féminin casual sans trop en faire. Elle décida de me maquiller ainsi que de me coiffer. Je ne savais plus quoi penser ! Pourquoi m'aider à m'apprêter si mon rendez-vous lui déplaisait ?

Riley vient la chercher une heure plus tard et elle me souhaita une bonne soirée avant de partir. J'éteignis les lumières et fermai la maison avant de prendre ma voiture pour me rendre à l'« Appaloosa », lieu où je devais rejoindre Jasper. Il avait voulu venir me chercher mais j'avais refusé, jugeant qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'il sache où j'habitais et il n'avait pas insisté. Je ne connaissais pas ce quartier de la ville, j'avais donc pris de la marge pour ne pas être en retard. Lorsque je vis le restaurant, je fus heureuse d'être en jean même si c'était une jupe et non pas en robe noire ! La tenue idéale aurait été une veste à franges et des santiags ! Jasper m'emmenait apparemment dans un restaurant Texan. Il m'attendait devant la porte avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il me complimenta sur ma tenue et nous entrâmes à l'intérieur. La décoration des lieux était typique, peaux et cranes de vaches, chaises en bois gravées, statuettes de cowboys et évidemment l'énorme fer à cheval était à l'entrée.

Nous mangeâmes de la viande rouge avec des frites. J'avais plus l'impression d'être avec un bon ami plutôt qu'avec un potentiel rencard…

- Alors ? T'avais pas quelque chose à m'expliquer ? Demandai-je en lui piquant une frite.

- Hey ! C'est à moi ça ! S'écria-t-il.

- N'essaie pas d'échapper à la question ! Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas voir Rose et Emmett ?

- Parce qu'ils ont compris que tu me plaisais et je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Répondit-il.

- Oh…

- Danse avec moi… Me dit-il en me tendant la main.

Toute à ma discussion jusque là légère, je n'avais pas remarqué que la musique était passée d'une country moyennement rythmée à la balade romantique…

- S'il te plait… Insista-t-il en me prenant le poignet.

- Je… Je ne sais pas danser Jazz'. Rétorquai-je confuse.

- C'n'est pas grave, fais-moi confiance.

Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Il me prit par la taille, me souleva et posa mes pieds sur les siens, collant nos corps l'un contre l'autre et commençant à danser juste à côté de notre table.

- Ma mère était fan de _Don Gibson._ Alors danser sur cette chanson… Elle est morte, il y a trois ans. Confessa-t-il.

- Je suis désolée…

- C'est mieux ainsi, elle était très malade.

Je mis ma tête sur son épaule et fermai les yeux, me laissant porter par la musique.

_Sweet dreams of you_

_Every night, __I go through_

Petit à petit, son visage se rapprocha du mien. Il releva mon menton de sa main et m'embrassa doucement, tendrement… Prise dans la magie du moment, je lui rendis son baiser mais ne ressentis rien. Pas de papillons, pas de frissons, rien. Ce fut à ce moment là que mon esprit se mit à penser à Edward et à la déflagration que son baiser m'avait fait ressentir… Je ne pouvais pas faire espérer Jasper. Cela aurait été malhonnête de ma part.

_You don't love me it's plain_

Même si je ne pouvais rien attendre de mon patron, je n'avais pas le droit de profiter des sentiments naissants de mon cavalier. Je devais arrêter ça !

- Jazz'… Je…

- Non, ne dis rien. J'ai compris. Tu es amoureuse de lui n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non ! Enfin… Non, je ne pense pas mais je ne ressens rien pour toi donc je préfère en rester là plutôt que de te faire espérer plus qu'une relation physique avec moi. Je…

- Tu as envie de moi mais ça s'arrête là c'est ça ? Rit-il.

Je baissai la tête, gênée.

- Ne te cache pas. Me dit-il. J'aime ta franchise ! Au moins, je sais où je mets les pieds.

Je lui souris timidement et retournai à ma place pour terminer mon repas. La soirée se termina tranquillement. A mon grand soulagement, il évita les sujets évoquant un « nous » et parla de son travail au club avec Alice. J'en profitai pour vanter les mérites de ma meilleure amie. Peut-être s'intéressera-t-il à elle après cette soirée ? Jazz serait le petit ami idéal pour elle ! Calme, posé, gentil et sincère… Sans compter sur ses autres atouts… Des flashs de vendredi soir me revinrent en mémoire mais je me gardai bien d'y faire allusion de peur de remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Une fois notre repas terminé, il paya et me raccompagna à ma voiture.

- J'ai passé une excellente soirée Bella. Merci. Me dit-il en embrassant le revers de ma main.

- C'est moi qui te remercie Jazz'. Je suis désolée… Je ne suis plus habituée à ce genre de situation… Lui avouai-je honteuse.

- On s'appelle ? Me répondit-il joueur.

- Ouais c'est ça ! On s'appelle, on se fait une bouffe ! Souris-je.

- Prochaine fois c'est toi qui paye ma belle ! Plaisanta-t-il.

- Deal ! Lançai-je en rentrant dans ma voiture.

Je pénétrai chez moi, la tête pleine d'incertitudes. Ma soirée s'était pourtant bien passée mais j'avais un sentiment de mélancolie venu de nulle part et j'étais incapable de savoir pourquoi ! Alice était déjà rentrée à la maison et m'attendait sur le canapé.

- Alors ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Jasper est gentil… Répondis-je

- Ah toi aussi… Film ? Proposa-t-elle.

- Nan, je vais aller me coucher. Demain j'ai une réunion importante, je dois être en forme. Riley ?

- Bin comme toi… Gentil… Rétorqua-t-elle en faisant la moue.

J'éclatai de rire et lui souhaitai une bonne nuit avant de filer me coucher.

A mon réveil, je me pris les pieds dans mes draps, m'étalant de tout mon long sur le sol de ma chambre. Alice, alarmée par le bruit, s'en était donné à coeur joie ! L'anxiété m'avait rendue plus maladroite que jamais ! Je me préparai à la hâte, me coiffant simplement d'une queue de cheval haute et partis travailler sans prendre la peine de manger quoi que ce soit ! J'étais partie bien en avance mais j'avais peur de pénétrer dans les locaux… Les ragots se propageaient tellement vite… Il suffisait que quelqu'un nous ait vus entrer au Guilty pour que toute la boite soit au courant ! Avant d'affronter ma journée, je passais au Starbucks me prendre mon mocha. Il m'aidera peut-être à me détendre et j'aurais quelque chose à serrer dans ma main pour garder contact avec la réalité si mes pires craintes s'avéraient fondées.

Alors que je franchissais à peine les portes de la société, je sentis déjà tous les regards me braquer ! Ma journée allait être un véritable enfer ! Je pris sur moi et regagnai mon bureau, disséminant quelques « bonjour » au passage. Jessica était déjà là, comme d'habitude. Je lui tendis un tas de dossier.

- Bonjour Jessica. Les instructions sont sur les couvertures. J'aimerai que ce soit prêt pour cet après-midi.

- Pas de problème Mademoiselle Swan. Me répondit-elle.

Alors que j'allais m'asseoir à ma table de travail, Angela entra dans mon bureau en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- Bella… Je crois que tu me dois des explications ! Lança-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

Elle mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour m'inciter au silence puis se retourna et ouvrit la porte en grand sur une Jessica prise la main dans le sac !

- Jessica ! N'avez-vous rien d'autre à faire que d'écouter aux portes ? Premièrement, c'est très impoli mais de plus, je ne pense pas que la relation de votre supérieure avec ma famille ne vous regarde ! Déguerpissez ou je vous trouve une remplaçante dans l'heure ! Hurlai-je hors de moi.

- J'ai déjà une liste de nom sur mon bureau Bella ! Renchérit Angela.

Jessica n'entendit pas mon amie. Elle avait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou.

- Excuse-moi, tu disais ? Interpellai-je Angela.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le lieu, les murs ont des oreilles… On mange toujours ensemble ce midi non ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui bien-sûr ! Confirmai-je.

- Bien, dans ce cas je te vois à la présentation. A toute à l'heure ! Conclut-elle.

L'heure de la réunion n'arriva que bien trop vite à mon goût ! J'étais tendue et n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller… Non pas que la campagne soit de mauvaise qualité mais je n'étais pas encore prête à voir Edward ! Malheureusement, je n'avais pas le choix !

Comme par hasard, j'arrivai en même temps que lui devant la salle de conférence et il m'ouvrit la porte, me laissant le coeur au bord des lèvres.

- Bonjour Bella. Me dit-il en me laissant entrer la première.

- Bonjour. Soufflai-je en réponse.

Pourquoi avait-il eu le besoin de me parler maintenant ? J'étais bien assez stressée par sa seule présence alors si je devais en plus lui faire la conversation ! Après une introduction chaotique, je réussis tout de même à me détendre quelque peu pour continuer. Finalement, tout se passa pour le mieux et la campagne fut validée par nos clients. Une fois qu'ils aient quitté la salle avec mon patron, je rassemblai le plus vite possible mes affaires et retournai à mon bureau comme si j'étais poursuivie par le diable en personne ! Angela m'y rejoignit et nous descendîmes manger un morceau.

Attablées en terrasse d'une brasserie du coin, nous prîmes chacune un menu léger et commençâmes à discuter.

- Raconte-moi ton week-end Angie, tu…

- Oh non ! Toi, tu vas d'abord m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Edward ! M'interrompit-elle.

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas...

- Ecoute Bella, je connais Ed depuis des années. J'étais en fac avec lui. Je suis sa secrétaire depuis la création de la C.A ! Quand je suis arrivée au bureau ce matin, il était déjà là ! Ce n'est jamais arrivé en 8 ans !

- Pourquoi cela devrait-il avoir un rapport avec moi ? Demandai-je confuse.

- Pour plusieurs raisons en fait… Tout d'abord, ton mail de samedi après-midi où tu as refusé mon aide. Tu m'as répondu que tu avais vu tous les détails avec « Edward » ! M'expliqua-t-elle.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? D'habitude, tu l'appelles « Monsieur Cullen » je te rappelle ! Surtout à l'écrit !

- Tu te fais des films Angie ! J'étais chez moi, en plein moment détente devant la télé, j'ai juste oublié le protocole… Ris-je.

- Ok, tu peux oublier les étiquettes chez toi mais pas au bureau ! Je te connais depuis 3 ans maintenant, tu es une de nos collaboratrices les plus rigides Bella et aujourd'hui, c'est à peine si tu lui as soufflé les civilités ! Et je ne te parle pas du « monsieur » qui encore une fois était absent !

- Je sais, j'étais stressée par le dossier. Je ne l'ai eu en mains que vendredi soir ! J'ai eu peur de me planter et il m'a un peu déstabilisée en arrivant… Me justifiai-je.

- Depuis quand t'appelle-t-il Bella ? Je pensais être la seule à le faire au boulot… Insista-t-elle.

- Il ne l'a jamais fait ! Mentis-je.

- Ok ! Cette fois j'en suis sûre ! Tu couches avec lui ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Merde ! Pourquoi Angela devait-elle être aussi observatrice ? A moins qu'il lui en ait parlé…

- Tu tiens ça de lui n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je.

- Tu ne nie pas ! Je le savais ! S'extasia-t-elle.

- Je ne confirme pas non plus ! Je t'ai seulement posé une question Angela !

- Non, il ne m'en a pas encore parlé mais il le fera si ça doit devenir sérieux… Sourit-elle. Je l'ai découvert par moi-même. Bella cela fait 3 ans que j'attends ça !

Là, elle me faisait peur ! Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ça puisse devenir sérieux n'est-ce pas ? Il était mon patron et moi son employée ! C'était voué à l'échec !

- Comment ça tu attends ça depuis 3 ans ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Bella… Ne soit pas naïve veux-tu ! Tu es la seule à avoir ton propre bureau, les autres sont en équipes. Tu l'as eu dès ton arrivée et il est à coté de celui du grand patron ! Je t'ai mise moi-même dans ce bureau ! Je ne suis pas que la secrétaire d'Ed ! Je suis sa meilleure amie Bella ! J'ai accepté ce poste parce que je voulais travailler avec lui mais as-tu vu une secrétaire monter des dossiers autrement qu'en faisant des photocopies ? Je crée même certaines campagnes ! Tu as eu le dossier Volturi parce que je ne pouvais pas rester vendredi soir sinon j'aurais pallié aux lacunes de James moi-même, comme d'habitude.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as manigancé ce qui s'est passé vendredi soir ? Demandai-je sidérée.

- Non ! Loin de là ! Serais-tu en train d'avouer qu'il s'est bel et bien passé quelque chose Bella ? Rit-elle.

Nom de dieu ! Je venais de trouver pire qu'Alice ! Angela qui paraissait si douce et si gentille était un démon sorti tout droit de mon enfer personnel ! Je devrais veiller à ce qu'elles ne se rencontrent jamais sinon je n'aurais plus aucun répit !

Si j'analysai correctement ce que me disait Angie, j'avais eu des privilèges dès mon arrivée ! Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fais pour mériter un tel traitement de faveur ?

- Ok ! Tu craches tes infos et je crache les miennes ! Deal ? Tentai-je.

- De quoi tu parles Bella ?

- Pourquoi ai-je eu droit à un traitement de faveur ? Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais et je te dis ce que je sais… Deal ?

- Deal ! Il y a 3 ans, quand tu as fait ta candidature spontanée, on n'avait pas besoin de personnel. Pourtant Edward a étudié ton dossier avec beaucoup d'intérêt… Ne t'ayant jamais vue, j'ai pensé que c'était à cause de ton expérience mais tu n'avais que 22 ans. Tu n'étais donc qu'un bébé dans le métier. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, alors que tu étais conceptrice-rédactrice chez Young & Co, il t'avait proposé le poste de chef de pub ! Ayant fait des études pour ce même type de poste, je savais que tu n'avais pas le bagage nécessaire mais tu m'as époustouflé dès ta première campagne ! Autre bizarrerie, seul un senior peut avoir ton salaire ! Tu l'as eu en 3 mois chez nous… Je sais qu'Edward est du genre à se moquer des convenances et à récompenser allègrement ceux qui le méritent mais ton cas est…

Regarde, au jour d'aujourd'hui, selon les dossiers tu es soit chef de pub, soit directrice artistique, soit conceptrice voire des fois les trois à la fois, comme avec le dossier Newton par exemple ! Dans n'importe quelle autre boite cela est inconcevable ! Son intuition était bonne, tu réussis et même excelle dans tout ce que tu touches mais avoue que cela est troublant !

- Cela veut seulement dire qu'il a confiance en moi et en mes capacités depuis le début ! La coupai-je.

- Une confiance aveugle et sans aucune limite tu veux dire ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question… Eludai-je.

- J'y viens ! Ton bureau devait être une salle de conférence au départ. A la C.A, on travaille avec les chefs de pub des annonceurs comme tu le sais, tu es la seule de la boîte ! Edward avait choisi de n'avoir que des concepteurs pour être sûr de coller aux désirs des clients. Avec toi, il a complètement revu sa politique. Cela m'a amené à penser qu'il y avait anguille sous roche alors je lui ai proposé de t'installer dans la nouvelle pièce. Tu es arrivée et j'ai attendu patiemment qu'il se déclare mais ça n'est jamais arrivé. Tout est resté parfaitement professionnel ! A croire que je me suis fait des films et que je ne le connais pas tant que ça ! Pourtant je suis sûre que…

- Que si je le mettais au pied du mur, il perdra pied et dévoilera ses réelles intentions…

- Oh mon dieu ! Tu lis dans mes pensées ! S'écria-t-elle. Malheureusement, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais faire sachant qu'au bureau il est inaccessible…

- De toute façon, j'ai bien vu que je n'étais plus capable de travailler pour lui, j'ai failli m'évanouir ce matin ! Après ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi soir, je suis incapable de le regarder en face Angie…

- Raconte-moi, il doit bien y avoir une solution !

- On a fini les préparatifs du dossier assez tard et il a voulu aller boire un verre. Vu l'heure, les bars étaient pratiquement tous fermés alors on a fini au « Guilty Pleasure ».

- Tu as emmené Ed dans un bar de striptease pour femmes ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Ma meilleure amie est la propriétaire de ce club. Quoi qu'il en soit, on a fini par boire plusieurs verres sur place et l'alcool aidant, on s'est embrassés. J'ai failli avoir un orgasme rien qu'avec ses lèvres Angie ! Un truc de dingue ! De là tout a dérapé ! Il m'a payé un stripteaseur, on est allés dans un des boudoirs privés et ils m'ont bandé les yeux. Je ne sais pas qui a fait quoi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai donné du plaisir aux deux, dont un seulement avec ma bouche… Lui expliquai-je en baissant la tête pour cacher ma gêne.

- Attends ! Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne sais pas si tu as couché avec Ed ou si tu l'as seulement sucé ?

- C'est exactement ça ! Dans les deux cas, le résultat est le même, c'est contre mes principes. Je ne mélange pas le travail et le privé. Ma meilleure amie n'est au courant de rien, tu es la première personne à qui j'en parle alors je te fais confiance pour que cela reste entre nous.

- Tu comptes faire quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais démissionner Angie.

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Certaine !

Je n'en étais plus si sûre en me dirigeant vers le bureau d'Edward après mon déjeuner. Alors que je venais de frapper à son bureau, sa voix cordiale et dénuée de sentiments m'interpellant depuis le couloir, annihila tous mes doutes. C'était la meilleure solution ! Je le pensais encore plus après les quelques minutes passées dans son bureau pour signer les papiers de mon départ. J'avais pris la bonne décision ! Malgré tout, je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un sous-entendu acide en partant de la pièce. J'étais écoeurée. Angela m'avait dit de le mettre au pied du mur. Quoi de mieux que mon départ précipité pour le faire réagir ? Résultat ? Rien ! Il n'a même pas sourcillé ! Il a pris la chose comme tout bon patron, se contentant d'être poli et de faire les démarches nécessaires.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que je débarrassais mon bureau de mes affaires personnelles, il déboula à l'intérieur de celui-ci tel un désespéré. Surprise, je voulus savoir ce qui l'amenait mais il m'empêcha de parler et me demanda de simplement l'écouter. Je pris tout de même la parole à un moment donné, ne voulant pas écouter de piètres excuses qui ne changeraient rien à ma décision mais il insista. Me prenant les mains, il ancra son regard au mien et ce que je pus y lire me laissa sans voix. Ses yeux reflétaient ses paroles et criaient la désolation et l'angoisse. Une fois qu'il eut fini de parler, il m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa avec passion comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lorsqu'il posa son front contre le mien, je ne savais plus ni où j'habitais ni comment je m'appelais… C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte de mon bureau. Je répondis d'instinct.

- Ne me laisse pas… Plaida Edward en se détachant de moi.

- Une livraison pour mademoiselle Swan ! Claironna une voix masculine qui m'était étrangement familière.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour découvrir Jasper avec un énorme bouquet de roses rouges.

* * *

**Me revoila ! Je sais je suis pas sympa... Je vous laisse languir sur le pourquoi de la présence de Jazz de surcroît avec des fleurs... Mais il y a une raison... J'aimerai savoir vos théories ! Maintenant que vous savez ce qui se trame dans la tête de Bella, avez-vous une idée de ce qui se passe du coté de Jazz et surtout du coté d'Edward ? Soumettez les ! J'adore voir ce qui se passe dans l'esprit de mes lecteurs, voir si ils ont perçu les indices que je laisse ou pas etc.**

**Petit détail, le film _Whip It_ (_Bliss_ en version FR) est une tuerie ! Perso j'adore et je recommande à celles qui ne l'ont pas vu ! On y retrouve _Ellen Page_, l'actrice qui a joué dans _Juno_ ou encore _Inception_ !**

**En ce qui concerne le chapitre 3 je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire et je ne le pourrais pas pendant les fêtes donc je vous souhaite un joyeux noel, une bonne fin d'année, plein de bonnes choses et je vous retrouverais début janvier enfin je l'espère !**

**Gros bisous !**

**Musique du chapitre 2 :**

Beyoncé - _Sweet Dreams _(http : / www . deezer . com / listen - 2553273)

Marilyn Manson - _Sweet Dreams _(http : / www . deezer . com / listen - 913942)

Don Gibson - _Sweet Dreams_ (http : / www . deezer . com / listen - 4805462)


	4. Chapitre 3 : HELLO

**_Hello everybody !_**

**_Je suis désolée de ne poster que maintenant… Ma seule excuse ? Le syndrome de la page blanche… Cette histoire n'étant qu'un Os au départ, je n'avais pas réellement imaginé une histoire sur du long terme. De plus, comme je me suis donnée un défi musique sur cette fiction, il n'est pas toujours évident de trouver les chansons qui correspondent à ce que j'attends. _**

**_Je tiens aussi à m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews de certaines... Mais vu le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai perdu le fil et je ne savais plus à qui j'avais répondu ou non... *honte à moi* Je tiens quand même à vous dire que je vous ai toutes lues et que c'est toujours un régal de vous lire ! Merci !  
_**

**_Quoi qu'il en soit, le chapitre est là alors j'arrête de bavasser, on se retrouve en bas._**

_Musique du chapitre 3_

**Oasis – Hello** : http : /www (.) youtube (.) com/watch?v=rAF4Uhiprbo

**Sita – Hello** : http : /www (.) youtube (.) com/watch?v=4EJXnieogsM

_Téléphone de Bella_

_Sonnerie pour alice_ : **Superchick – One girl revolution** : http : /www (.) youtube (.) com/watch?v=u2RthsDua3A

_Téléphone d'Alice_

_Sonnerie pour Bella_ : **Saving Jane – One girl revolution** : http : /www (.) youtube (.) com/watch?v=pKylSOhtLHk

* * *

**POV Edward :**

Jasper entra dans la pièce, un énorme bouquet de roses rouges dans les bras. Je m'excusai tandis que Bella récupérai les fleurs.

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Passez une bonne journée Mademoiselle Swan. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Bella ne répondit pas et Jasper s'effaça pour me laisser passer. Je me dirigeai donc à grands pas vers mon bureau, claquant violemment la porte derrière moi lorsque je l'atteignis. J'allumai mon ipod, laissant le mode shuffle décider de ce que j'allais écouter. Pas de chance, _Oasis_ sortit des enceintes… Pas vraiment ce qui me fallait pour faire redescendre la pression… Assis sur ma table de travail, j'essayai de relativiser en écoutant les paroles.

_Nobody ever mentions the weather can make or break your day_

_Nobody ever seems to remember life is a game we play_

Si la vie était un jeu, ce dernier était vraiment stupide ! Je ris amèrement en me remémorant l'entrée fracassante que j'avais faite quelques instants plus tôt dans le bureau de Bella. Ce que je pouvais être stupide ! Comment avais-je pu croire un seul instant que je pouvais la retenir ? Je venais de me ridiculiser… Je n'étais qu'un crétin ! Comme si une histoire de quelques heures, un dérapage, allait changer sa vie ! N'importe quoi ! Pour couronner le tout, le stripteaseur que JE lui ai payé lui amène des fleurs jusqu'ICI !

_We live in the shadows and we had the chance and threw it away_

Peut-être aurais-je dû… Si j'avais… J'avais beau me creuser la tête, aucune idée ne me venait. Je ne voyais pas ce que j'aurais pu changer dans mon comportement pour éviter son départ…

Angela entra sans même frapper, me sortant de mes pensées amères.

- Edward, c'est quoi ce délire ? Tu vas la laisser partir ? Comme ça ? Tu n'essaies même pas de la retenir ? Me demanda-t-elle en entrant et en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- Angela que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je reviens à l'instant de son bureau… Elle a pris sa décision, je ne peux rien faire de plus !

- Dis-moi la vérité, tu ne peux ou tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose de plus ? Je suis sûre qu'Isabella t'es plus précieuse que tu ne le laisses croire… Sous-entendit-elle.

- De quoi tu parles ? Bella est une si ce n'est pas LA meilleure publiciste de la boîte ! La perdre serait fâcheux pour l'entreprise ! Me défendis-je.

- Tu l'appelles Bella maintenant ? Me dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit cela qui ait provoqué sa démission !

- Tu en es sûr ? Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas demandé les raisons de son départ ? Il doit bien y avoir une solution au problème ! Insista-t-elle.

- Je ne pense pas…

Elle pencha la tête de côté, signe qu'elle savait quelque chose et qu'elle scrutait mes réactions.

- Que t'a-t-elle dit ? Lui demandai-je irrité.

- A moi ? Rien ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit-elle un peu trop hâtivement.

- Ne me mens pas ! Je te connais depuis bien trop longtemps. Tu sais quelque chose ! Etais-tu au courant de son départ ? Sais-tu les raisons de celui-ci ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ? Rétorquai-je la voix dure.

- Calme-toi Ed !

- Non je ne me calmerai pas ! Tu étais au courant j'en suis sûr ! Putain ! Si je ne peux plus te faire confiance, vers qui vais-je me tourner ? Eructai-je.

- Comment oses-tu me dire cela ? Qui ne me dit pas la vérité depuis trois ans ? Tu me caches des choses depuis son arrivée dans l'entreprise ! Comment suis-je sensée t'aider si je n'ai pas les informations nécessaires ? Avoue qu'elle n'est pas qu'une employée à tes yeux bordel ! Sur ce coup là tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi ! N'ose pas me dire que j'ai tort, je sais très bien que lorsque tu l'as embauchée, tu avais une idée derrière la tête ! A force d'être dans l'ombre, tu finiras par te brûler quand tu rencontreras le soleil !

- Trop tard, c'est déjà fait… Répondis-je les dents serrées.

**POV Bella :**

Le temps que je me remette de mes émotions, Edward était parti et j'entendis distinctement sa porte claquer.

- Je suis désolé, si j'avais su j'aurais fait signer ta secrétaire… Dit Jasper gêné.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça lui passera ! En fait, tu tombes plutôt bien... Le rassurai-je.

- Si tu le dis… Bon tu dois gribouiller la feuille de reçu.

J'allai obtempérer quand mon téléphone sonna. _One Girl Revolution_ emplit la pièce.

- Décidément ! Allo ?

- T'es au taf ?

- Oui Alice, je suis toujours au bureau.

- Non parce que j'ai eu un accident…

- Oh mon dieu ! Tu vas bien ?

- Moi oui mais pas ma voiture ! Elle est encastrée dans une benne roulante !

- Ne bouge pas, je viens te chercher ! Je vais me débrouiller.

- Te tracasse pas pour moi, tu dois avoir du boulot.

- Non t'inquiète pas, mon planning s'est miraculeusement vidé…

- Bon ben je peux venir t'embêter alors ! Tu me prêterais tes clés ?

- Pas de souci, je t'attends.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne sachant pas quoi penser puis raccrochai. Alice venait d'emboutir sa voiture et avait décidé de m'emprunter la mienne. Tant qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé…

- Un problème ? Demanda Jasper, me faisant sursauter au passage.

- Oui enfin non ! Alice…

- J'avais cru comprendre. Sourit-il. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai d'autres livraisons qui m'attendent donc…

- Oui bien-sûr ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais livreur… Répondis-je en signant le papier.

- Oui, depuis que ma mère est... Bref, mon père a du mal à joindre les deux bouts alors j'enchaîne les boulots…

- Moi qui croyais que tu étais stripteaseur par vocation…

- Certains ont des avantages… Dit-il avec un sourire coquin.

Le rouge me montant aux joues, je me réfugiai derrière mon bureau.

- Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Je dois finir mes cartons avant l'arrivée d'Alice. Je passerais peut-être au bar dans la semaine. Passe une bonne journée…

- Idem ! Lança-t-il en sortant.

_Dieu que je pouvais être gourde des fois ! Pourquoi fallait-il que je perde mes moyens dès que quelqu'un faisait une allusion au sexe ! _

M'asseyant face à mon ordinateur portable, j'essayai de me remettre les idées en place.

_« Je n'ai fait que penser à toi tout le week-end. » « Tu me hantes jour et nuit. »_

Edward avait-il réellement débarqué dans mon bureau pour me faire une déclaration brûlante ou avais-je juste rêvé ?

_« J'éprouve un réel besoin de sentir ta présence à mes cotés. Je ne veux pas te perdre… » _

Ses paroles tournaient sans cesse dans mon esprit. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire… Angela avait-elle raison ? Nourrissait-il un désir caché à mon encontre ? Si c'était le cas, il était foutrement bien planqué ! Trois ans à travailler à ses côtés et pas un indice, aucune allusion, rien ! Jusqu'à vendredi soir… Moi qui prenais cela pour une erreur ! Avait-il tout prévu ? Non, impossible ! Il ne connaissait pas le GP ! Toute à mes réflexions, je n'avais pas entendu Alice arriver.

- C'est quoi tous ces cartons ? Tu changes de bureau pour un plus grand ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Dis donc, t'as fait vite ! M'exclamai-je.

- J'étais déjà dans le taxi m'amenant ici quand je t'ai appelée ! Alors, tu me réponds ?

- J'ai démissionné.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as parfaitement compris.

Elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de me regarder fixement. Je détestais ça ! Après quelques secondes d'une joute visuelle intense, elle referma la porte de mon bureau puis se pencha vers moi.

- Isabella Marie Swan, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me raconter en détail les tenants et les aboutissants de cette affaire. Je ne te connais que trop bien ! Tu es incapable de plaquer ton job sur un coup de tête et à ma connaissance, tu n'as pas cherché d'autre emploi vu que celui-ci te convenait très bien. Il s'est donc passé quelque chose ! Raconte !

- Si je le fais, je risque de perdre plus que mon boulot dans l'histoire…

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi.

- Si tu connais les détails, tu vas m'écorcher vive, bouillir mes entrailles, me donner en pâture aux chats abandonnés du coin et faire empailler mon enveloppe corporelle pour pouvoir avoir un alibi avec des photos datées faites au Mexique !

- Wahoo ! Tant que ça ! La prochaine étape c'est le déménagement ? Non parce que si un jour je compte te faire ce que tu viens de dire, c'est que tu t'es retrouvée au top niveau de ma black-list alors il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu changes de ville, voire de pays !

- Tu as une black-list ? M'écriai-je.

- Ne fais pas cette tête ! Tout le monde en a une ! Jolies fleurs ! C'est à cause de lui que tu quittes ton job ? Dit-elle en pointant le bouquet du doigt.

- Qui te dit qu'elles viennent d'un homme ?

- Veux-tu bien arrêter ? Je ne suis pas stupide ! Seul un homme envoie des roses rouges ! Il a l'air amoureux en tout cas, il est énorme ce bouquet ! C'est de la part de qui ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Il ne doit pas y avoir trois mille types susceptibles de t'envoyer une telle chose, autrement je le saurais !

- Justement ! Il n'y a aucun homme qui soit supposé m'envoyer des fleurs donc j'n'en sais rien !

- Il n'y avait pas de carte ?

- J'n'ai pas encore regardé…

- Alors résumons, un homme t'envoie… Vu la largeur du bouquet, je dirais une centaine de roses rouges. Tu ne cherches pas leur provenance. Tu démissionnes et tu penses que je vais vouloir te tuer dans d'atroces souffrances… Oh mon dieu ! Tu as couché avec mon père et tu es enceinte !

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Je te rappelle à toutes fins utiles que ton père a plus de cinquante ans et qu'il est gay !

- Tu me diras, il a bien été avec ma mère pendant quinze ans avant de changer de cap ! Il aurait dû faire comme moi, ne pas choisir !

- Alice… Tu es aussi bisexuelle que je suis nonne…

- Tu comptes marquer des points avec cette phrase ? Rit-elle.

- Tu ne flashes que sur des mecs ! Je ne pense pas que le fait d'être occasionnellement ouverte à d'autres expériences, fasse de toi une bi ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment d'en débattre !

- Je te l'accorde. On dévie du sujet initial… Puisque tu n'es pas enceinte de mon père, je n'ai aucune raison d'en venir aux cas extrêmes ! Cela dit, quand comptes-tu m'avouer que tu t'es tapé un threesome dans mon club ? Me répondit-elle.

Je restais complètement interdite. Les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte, je devais ressembler à un mérou hors de l'eau… Reprenant difficilement mes esprits, je tentai vainement de m'expliquer.

- Ecoute Alice, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… Enfin si mais ce n'était pas prémédité…

- Bella, tu veux que je te dise ? Tes excuses, je m'en balance ! Me coupa-t-elle.

- Je comprends. L'interrompis-je dépitée.

- Non, apparemment tu ne comprends pas ! Bella, tu es ma meilleure amie et je suis la tienne ! Tu peux te taper tous mes stripteaseurs en même temps sur la scène si ça te chante ! Tant que le club est vide bien entendu ! La question n'est pas là…

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir… Je comprends très bien que je n'avais pas à faire cela, Jasper pourrais te créer des problèmes et…

- Jasper est adulte et il fait ses choix. La vidéo ne montre aucune transaction d'argent et personne n'a été entravé si ce n'est toi !

- La vidéo… Répétai-je soudain blême.

- Oui, ton patron m'avait demandé de les éteindre mais sur le moment j'ai oublié. Elles ne sont qu'une mesure de prévention. Personne ne se trouve derrière l'écran de contrôle. Le fait de dire qu'elles existent suffit à refroidir les plus téméraires, donc certes on filme tout mais c'est pour avoir une preuve des faits en cas de plainte. Dans ton cas, personne ne va se plaindre donc je n'ai aucun souci à me faire.

- Donc si personne ne s'est plaint, comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant ? Demandai-je.

Elle baissa subitement la tête pour fuir mon regard, se releva et se dirigea vers les fleurs.

- Elles sont vraiment magnifiques ! Tiens, il y a effectivement une carte !

- Veux-tu s'il te plait revenir au sujet ! Pourquoi as-tu regardé cette vidéo ?

- « Aussi magnifiques soient ces fleurs, elles n'égalent en rien ta beauté. ». Lut-elle à voix haute.

- Alice réponds-moi ! Eructai-je.

- Ce n'est même pas signé ! Il peut être amoureux cet idiot ! Comment vas-tu le remercier si tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?

- Je me fiche de savoir qui a écrit cette fichue carte ! Je veux que tu me répondes ! Insistai-je en la lui arrachant des mains.

- J'ai fait ma curieuse, ça te va ? Deux ans Bella ! Deux ans que je te vois jouer les nonnes ! Et là, en trois jours, tu sors avec deux types différents… Tu ramènes ton patron au GP et tu sors dîner avec Jasper le surlendemain alors que tu ne le connais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, cela ne te ressemble pas ! En y pensant, je me suis souvenue de la demande de ton patron concernant la vidéo donc j'ai voulu savoir… Je suis allée au club ce matin et j'ai cherché l'enregistrement correspondant. Quand j'ai vu les images… Merde Bella ! J'aurais pensé que tu me faisais assez confiance pour en parler avec moi !

- Il n'y avait rien à en dire ! Rétorquai-je mi-choquée, mi-énervée.

- Moi je ne suis pas de cet avis ! La preuve, suite à vendredi soir, tu quittes ton boulot… N'ose pas me dire que j'ai tort ! Tu crois que les fleurs viennent de lui ?

- De qui ?

- De ton patron banane ! Je ne pense pas que Jasper ait su où tu travaillais…

- Vu ses réactions je ne pense pas… De toute manière, ma démission a été acceptée donc je n'ai plus qu'à emporter mes affaires.

- Ok, puisque tu le prends comme ça, je vais t'aider. On va se mettre un peu de musique pour nous mettre dans le rythme et à deux, on ira plus vite !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers mon lecteur mp3. _Sita_ et sa chanson _Hello_ emplit la pièce.

_Why should I go, why should I care _

_How could I know, it wasn't fair_

En entendant les paroles, je relevai la tête vers Alice qui se mit à rire.

- Tu as mise celle-là exprès n'est-ce pas ? L'accusai-je.

- Oui… Je trouve qu'elle est de circonstance et puis elle est énergique !

_Hello, I'm the one you've been looking for_

_I know that it's true_

_Let's go, I don't know if you're really sure_

_I don't have a clue_

Chanson de circonstance mes fesses ! Comme si j'étais celle qu'Edward cherchait ! En même temps… Qui pourrait m'envoyer des roses sur mon lieu de travail ? Aucun des hommes de mon entourage proche ne connaissait l'adresse exacte de la C.A. et je ne voyais pas un de nos clients être capable d'un tel présent ! Il ne restait donc que lui… Pourtant, Edward avait fui à la vue de Jasper avec ces roses ! Si elles venaient de lui, pourquoi avoir besoin de fuir ? Je ne comprenais plus rien… Avait-il eu peur de ma réaction ? La carte n'étant pas signée, j'aurais été incapable de savoir qu'elles venaient de lui s'il ne se manifestait pas… Tout cela n'avait aucun sens !

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les cartons étaient dans ma voiture. Alice, au téléphone avec Rose, faisait les cents pas dans mon ancien bureau tandis que je vérifiais n'avoir rien oublié.

- Oui Rose… Ce soir tu es la boss, n'accorde rien que je n'approuverais !... J'appellerai Raoul pour lui dire, si tu veux… Oui, Stefan sera là ce soir… Non, je ne pense pas… Merde ! Manquais plus que ça !... Ok, ben, on va aviser ! Je suis sûre que tu vas t'en sortir ! Bella a besoin de se changer les idées et moi je dois m'occuper du M.S. donc je ne passerai qu'en toute fin de soirée. De toute façon je te tiens au courant ! A plus Rose.

- Un problème ? Demandai-je.

- Non aucun ! Rien qui ne sera pas solutionné par deux ou trois coups de fil. Ce soir on sort ! Puisque tu ne veux rien me dévoiler à jeun… Tu vas boire ! Cela fait trop longtemps que tu n'es pas venue au M.S et ça te fera du bien de sortir !

- Si tu le dis…

Le M.S… Ou le « Minimal Slave », premier club racheté par Alice. Liam et moi y étions des habitués à une époque et il fallait avouer que depuis notre séparation, je n'y avais pratiquement plus mis les pieds… Trop de souvenirs !

- J'y ai fait des travaux le mois dernier Bella. Il a été complètement remis à neuf ! Tu ne vas pas le reconnaître !

- Je n'ai rien dit Alice, tu as raison, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées ! Concédai-je.

- Tu as dis « au revoir » à tes anciens collègues ?

- Non… Tu penses que je dois le faire ?

- Théoriquement, la politesse te dit de le faire… Maintenant, j'avoue que ta décision est si soudaine… Tu veux un alibi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ben oui ! On ne part pas du jour au lendemain sans raison Bella ! Sauf si on s'est fait plaqué par le patron… Enfin, à leur place, c'est ce que je penserais…

- Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ? M'alarmai-je.

- Dis-leur que tu t'es associée avec moi ! Attends…

Elle fouilla dans son sac, en sortit un paquet d'invitations V.I.P à l'effigie du M.S. puis me le tendit.

- Voilà ! Tu n'as qu'à dire que comme tu es la nouvelle copropriétaire du club, tu souhaites t'investir pleinement dans ce nouveau projet et que de ce fait, tu as démissionné. Puisqu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de te faire un pot d'adieu, tu les invites ce soir au M.S pour fêter ta nouvelle acquisition ! Donnes-en deux par tête que tu souhaites voir ce soir ! Je m'occupe du reste !

- Ok… Merci.

- Que ferais-tu sans moi, hein ? Rit-elle.

- Je me le demande ! Pouffai-je.

Je distribuai donc les invitations à ceux que j'avais envie de revoir, servant seulement le laïus aux autres. Une fois le tour de la boite effectué, je me retrouvai devant le bureau d'Edward. Alors que j'hésitai à toquer ou non, Angela m'avertit qu'il s'était absenté. Étant la seule à savoir la vérité, lorsque j'arrivai à ses côtés, je la pris dans mes bras et déposai deux invitations sur sa console en lui disant « A ce soir ».

Alice se chargea effectivement du reste ! Coiffeur, manucure, pédicure, tout y était passé pour que je sois « l'étoile de la soirée » ! Après avoir traversé toutes les étapes de préparation corporelle, hormis l'épilation car « d'après les images » je n'en avais pas besoin, elle m'emmena faire les boutiques ! Ce fut la guerre ouverte ! Elle capitula sur le style de la robe et moi sur les chaussures…

Vers 21h30 nous fûmes fin prêtes ! Je portais tout comme Alice une robe bustier à l'effigie des _Sex Pistols_ sauf que la mienne était noire, avec une représentation de _Sid Vicious_ sur le devant, alors que la sienne était blanche et ornée d'un drapeau anglais sous la tête de la reine d'Angleterre. J'avais gagné la bataille de la tenue grâce à une inspiration soudaine pour des ensembles coordonnés ! Alice avait adoré l'idée mais m'avait interdit les chaussures plates en échange… J'avais donc aux pieds des _Christian Louboutin_, modèle _Yolanda_ d'après elle, noires à talons gris métallisé et elle, ses escarpins _Sergio Rossi_ bleu suède. Une veste en cuir finalisait ma tenue. Celle d'Alice était bien-évidemment en jean…

Heureusement pour moi, elle eut la main légère sur le maquillage, n'utilisant qu'un trait de crayon noir sous mes iris et un rouge à lèvres rouge vif. Toute dans son délire, elle accentua ses yeux et laissa sa bouche naturelle avec juste une pointe de gloss.

J'avais l'impression de toujours avoir dix-huit ans… Je retrouvais les sensations vécues lors de nos innombrables soirées entre filles où l'on se préparait pour « partir à la chasse ». Qu'il semblait loin ce temps là… Sept ans déjà… Liam avait débarqué dans ma vie et j'avais complètement oublié ce côté de ma relation avec elle… A notre séparation, cinq ans plus tard, je m'étais noyée dans le travail pour oublier la déception et la douleur. Alice avait été là, attendant patiemment, chose rare chez elle, que je m'ouvre et me confie. J'avais pris mon temps pour guérir mais j'avais réussi. Me tournant vers celle qui m'y avait aidée bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru, j'esquissai un sourire.

- Merci… Lui dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- De quoi ? Ta tenue ? C'est toi qui l'as choisie idiote !

- Non, je ne parle pas de ça mais du reste… Merci d'avoir été là à chaque fois que j'ai eu besoin de toi. Pour cet après-midi, même si tu n'étais pas obligée d'en faire autant, pour ce soir, pour le reste…

- C'est ton quart d'heure émotion ? Rit-elle.

- Pas vraiment mais je me rends compte que je ne te l'ai jamais vraiment dit.

- Pas la peine, tu le sais très bien. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais va falloir y aller ma biche ! Le « Mâle » nous attend ! Dit-elle en récupérant sa pochette posée sur mon lit.

Pochette pour laquelle je me suis battue en pleine rue… C'était quelques semaines avant son anniversaire. Elle pleurait de n'avoir pas eu le temps de faire les soldes correctement chez _Jeremy Scott _et du coup de n'avoir qu'un modèle sur les deux convoités. Elle avait eu la dernière « _Fuck off we're closed_ » mais celle en cuir blanc en forme de slip lui était passée sous le nez… Alice et son humour décalé… Là-dessus j'étais pareille ! Autant j'aimais les vêtements épurés, unis et classiques, autant dans les accessoires… Bref, n'ayant pas réussi à lui trouver le cadeau parfait qu'elle n'avait pas déjà à ce moment là, cet incident fut une réelle aubaine. J'avais fouiné sur le net pour trouver un site français qui en vendait encore. Je l'ai payé plus cher mais si cet objet la rendait heureuse, cela en valait forcément le coup ! Lorsque le colis était arrivé, personne n'était à la maison. Notre chère voisine s'était donc empressée de le réceptionner. Ne voyant rien venir, je m'étais renseignée et j'avais vu que le paquet avait été livré à bon port depuis près d'une semaine ! Sauf que cette garce avait évidemment signé d'un gribouillis, m'empêchant de ce fait de voir son nom. Malheureusement pour elle, la veille de l'anniversaire d'Alice, je l'avais vue sortir de chez elle avec ledit sac sous le bras ! Elle avait dû se dire qu'Alice l'ayant commandé, elle n'avait rien à craindre de moi… Pas de bol ! Je lui avais foncé dessus, créant le plus gros scandale que le quartier n'est jamais connu ! La malpropre a déménagé quelques mois plus tard… Bon débarras !

- BELLAAAA ?

- J'ARRIVE !

- T'ES ENCORE LA ? T'attends quoi ? Tu ne voudrais pas faire poireauter tes invités quand même ! Se moqua-t-elle.

- Ils peuvent attendre ! Tu m'as assez rabâché qu'une bonne entrée doit être soignée ! Je ne trouve pas mon sac…

- Attends je vais t'aider à le chercher ! Surtout que mon téléphone est à l'intérieur…

- Tu es un génie ! Je vais le faire sonner ! M'exclamai-je.

_Saving Jane_ se fit entendre mais elle semblait étouffée… Je relevai les vêtements sur ma chaise de bureau, rien… Derrière mes dossiers ? Non plus. J'ouvrai les portes de mon armoire mais le son se fit moindre. Ne restait plus que le lit… Alors que je soulevai mes coussins, la musique s'éteignit mais entre-temps je vis mon fourre-tout ! C'était un sac shopping _Longchamp _noir, un basique et un indispensable selon celle qui me l'avait acheté… J'avouerai qu'il était vraiment passe-partout et bien pratique ! Comme quoi, l'accessoire de mode griffé pouvait-être pensé pour la vie de tous les jours ! L'attrapant, je me dirigeai vers la porte, Alice sur mes talons.

Une fois dans ma voiture, je repensai à la sonnerie que j'avais entendue dans ma chambre…

- Dis-moi, depuis quand écoutes-tu Saving Jane ? Lui demandai-je alors qu'elle attachait sa ceinture.

- Je ne l'écoute pas mais toi oui donc cette sonnerie te va très bien ! Répondit-elle.

- C'est marrant que t'aies choisi celle-là, elle a le même titre que celle que j'ai choisi pour toi !

- C'est fait exprès banane ! Roule on va être en retard !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur du M.S. La salle n'était pas encore pleine mais quelques invités étaient déjà présents. Joshua, un des plus anciens concepteurs de la boîte, était venu avec sa femme Beth. Josh est le frère ainé d'Angela et Beth la sœur de Tyler, qui travaille également avec nous. La C.A est vraiment une grande « famille ». Ce dernier était d'ailleurs au bar avec Eric, Ben et Peter.

Je me dirigeai vers Beth pour la saluer et après avoir commandé et récupéré mon _« SOPT »*_, je levai mon verre vers les garçons.

Alice avait vraiment tout prévu ! Cette soirée était une franche réussite. Invités triés sur le volet, décoration sobre, tout se jouait avec les lumières… Les employés, ayant été briefés, me souhaitèrent la bienvenue dans « le monde de la nuit ». Petit à petit, des groupes se formèrent selon les affinités et en bonne hôtesse, je me mis à aller de l'un à l'autre.

Angela n'était toujours pas arrivée. J'espérais qu'elle viendrait…

- Tout se passe comme tu veux ? Me demanda Alice alors que je regardais une fois de plus vers l'entrée.

- Oui ma chérie, c'est parfait ! Répondis-je.

- Alors pourquoi guettes-tu la porte ? Il manque quelqu'un ?

- Angela n'est pas encore là… J'aurais aimé la revoir en dehors du cadre professionnel...

_* __**SOPT **__: __**Sex On the Pool Table**__, cocktail à base de __triple sec __(liqueur d'orange),__ schnapps à la pêche, chambord __(liqueur de framboise)__, midori __(liqueur de melon)__ et jus de pamplemousse)_

**POV Edward :**

- Angela ! Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? J'ai un souci avec le dossier Jefferson.

- Edward… Je ne peux pas rester, je suis déjà en retard… Me répondit-elle en tenant la porte de mon bureau.

- La soirée de Bella…

- Oui… Ecoute, elle m'a donné deux invitations. Prends-en une ! Je suis sûre que la deuxième était pour toi.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Si j'avais été invité, elle m'en aurait parlé de vive voix tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu n'étais pas au bureau quand elle a distribué les billets d'entrée…

Je n'écoutais plus la suite, je connaissais déjà la chanson… J'avais fait fuir Isabella, tout était de ma faute, etcetera, etcetera… Foutaises ! Certes, j'avais mes torts dans l'histoire. Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser aller ! Il aurait mieux fallu lui dire la vérité depuis le début mais je n'avais pas pu m'y résoudre… Maintenant, c'était trop tard !

- J'ai ce dossier à finir Angela, laisse-la moi sur ton bureau. Si je finis pas trop tard, je viendrais peut-être faire un tour.

- Edward… Arrête ton cinéma. Si tu tiens à elle, il faut que tu y sois ! C'est un conseil que je te donne, viens ! Dit-elle en sortant avant de fermer la porte.

Je t'en foutrais des conseils ! Je vais y aller, être au milieu de tous nos collègues de bureau et puis quoi ? Je la saute sauvagement devant tout le monde pour leur montrer qu'elle m'appartient ? Même si j'en crève d'envie, c'est inconcevable ! Nous tenons tout deux à nos réputations ! Son départ précipité est déjà suspect, ma présence à cette soirée ne fera qu'empirer les choses ! Je ne peux pas m'y rendre… D'un autre côté, si Angela avait raison… Cet évènement pourrait fort bien être ma dernière chance de revoir Bella…

J'avais beau essayer de me pencher sur mon dossier, toutes mes pensées allaient vers elle. Je devais faire quelque chose ! Quoi, je n'en savais rien mais je devais essayer ! De toute manière, il était inutile de perdre plus de temps, je n'arriverais à rien au bureau tant que mon esprit était focalisé sur Bella…

Prenant ma veste, je me dirigeais vers le bureau d'Angela où le carton d'invitation m'attendait. Le Minimal Slave… Ce lieu renfermait tellement de souvenirs… Sur le chemin menant à ma voiture, je me mis à repenser à ma première rencontre avec Bella… La première fois que je l'avais vue, sur cette piste de danse, avec lui… Ce fut sur les nerfs que je démarrai ma BMW. La rage courut dans mes veines et je ne mis que quelques minutes à parcourir la distance qui se trouvait entre nous.

Une fois garé, je fermai les yeux et essayai de me reprendre. Je ne devais pas craquer, pas maintenant ! Je respirai donc lentement, exagérant chaque inspiration et expiration, jusqu'à ce que mon rythme cardiaque se soit calmé. Doucement, je sortis de mon véhicule et marchai tranquillement pour rejoindre l'entrée du bâtiment. Un vigile me demanda mon billet que je lui tendis patiemment. Il hocha la tête en me souhaitant une bonne soirée. Alors que j'attrapais la poignée de l'épaisse porte, une énorme détonation retentit et je fus projeté en arrière par la déflagration. Me retrouvant complètement sonné par la force de l'onde de choc, je peinai à garder les yeux ouverts… Ma dernière pensée fut pour Bella…

* * *

**_Et oui... Vous ne rêvez pas... En ce 1er avril, je fais tout péter ! La boîte de nuit explose ! Mais que sont devenus ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur ? Mystère ! Alors ce chapitre sera-t-il le dernier avec un épilogue où tous le monde est mort ou presque ? _**

**_La réponse... Bientôt ^^_**

**_Bisous bisous et en attendant prenez soin de vous !_**


End file.
